


The Daughters of Triton

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal, Bottom!Percy, Boy-turned-Merman, Explicit Sexual Content, Family Fluff, M/M, Mating, Merman sex, Merman!Percy, Mpreg, Next Generation, Shounen-ai, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:25:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2589926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prince and the princesses of Atlantis want to know how their parents got together and fell in love.<br/>Now Percy finds himself telling his children the bedtime story of what happened after the war and how he and Triton had become mates and found love in each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Bedtime Stories

Title: The Daughters of Triton – The Family of the Sea

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; post both series

Disclaimer : All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, human-turned-merman, mating, mpreg, explicit intercourse, anal, shoujo-ai, hetero, threesome

Main Pairing: Tritercy

Side Pairings: Nico/Percy, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Piper/Annabeth, Chris/Clarisse, Paul/Sally, Tyson/Ella, Poseidon/Amphitrite, Zeus/Hera, Hades/Persephone

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Sally Blofis, Paul Blofis, Tyson, Ella, Mrs. O'Leary

Godly Characters: Triton, Poseidon, Amphitrite, Proteus, Benthesikyme, Cymopoleia, Rhode, Triteia, Calliste, Pallas, Zeus, Hera, Demeter, Hestia, Hades, Persephone

Own Characters : Attina, Fabius, Alana, Aquata, Arista, Adella, Andrina, Ariel

Summary: The princesses of Atlantis come to their mother to ask how their parents had come together. Now Percy has to explain to his children how he had turned into a merman, how he had slowly gotten closer to Triton and how he had in the end become the queen of Atlantis. The children develop a liking for the bedtime stories of their mother, as every night, Percy reveals another part of his past and his way to the throne of Atlantis and merman-hood.

 

**The Daughters of Triton**

_ The Family of the Sea _

 

_Prologue: Bedtime Stories_

 

The sea was calm and warm, the city below the high palace was busy and loud as always. Watchful, sea-green eyes observed everything from the window of the royal bedroom in the palace overlooking Atlantis. Percy's back was straight as he was concentrated on his subjects outside. Sometimes, this whole life still seemed so surreal to him. Running a hand through his night-black hair, he turned his attention elsewhere. His tail was flipping beneath him, keeping him floating. His tail. A small smile found its way onto his face. A light blue, just as his skin. Being a merman certainly was different, but it was thoroughly worth every change.

“What are you thinking about, my queen?”, whispered a dark, rough voice into his ear.

Shuddering slightly, Percy found himself leaning back against the broad and muscular chest of the green-skinned merman behind him. Strong arms circled his waist and pulled him closer.

“Our kingdom”, replied Percy softly. “How was your day, _my king_?”

A teasing smile laid on his lips as he leaned up to kiss Triton's chin. The older merman grunted amused and leaned down to kiss Percy's neck and trail kisses along his collar.

“I love when you say that”, whispered Triton, tightening his grip on the slim waist.

“What?”, smirked Percy. “That it's our kingdom, or that you're my king?”

“Both, I suppose”, chuckled Triton. “To answer your question, my day was... a rough one. You know how stubborn merfolk can be and how hard it can be to deal with their matters. Then again, I suppose your day was not much easier than mine. How are our children?”

“They are so close to going to bed”, sighed Percy exhausted. “At least I hope so...”

“Say, is it my turn or yours?”, asked the older son of Poseidon.

“Mine”, smiled Percy and turned around to properly kiss his mate. “You, go and rest. I will be joining you in our bed all too soon. Hopefully at least.”

“It would be better”, whispered Triton into Percy's ear. “I have plans for you tonight.”

“Plans...?”, repeated Percy with sparkling eyes. “Now then, let me just go and tug our children in and I'll be right back for all of those... plans that you have in mind.”

The king of Atlantis gave his mate a playful smirk as he slapped Percy's flank once in passing. Blushing a delicate purple, Percy swam past his husband and left their shared bedroom. Triton was definitely too horny. If Percy wouldn't watch it, he'd end up with a ninth child. As though the eight Triton had made him weren't putting up enough of a fight as it was. He entered the shared sleeping quarter of their children. They had tried with separate bedrooms, but in the end, all of them had been curled together in one room. Smiling softly, Percy swam up between the eight beds.

Attina was their oldest, of different shades of green just like her father. Twelve years old and yet she was already a responsible leader, always watching out for her younger siblings. Her black hair was put up into two pigtails that bobbed beside her head as she watched her mother's movement.

The next two beds were occupied by the twins, two nine-years olds that could not be more different. While Alana was mischievous and always up to no good, her twin Aquata was calm and thoughtful. They were complete opposites, which amused Percy considering that they were two complementary colors – Alana a dark purple and Aquata a dark yellow.

At the end of the room, Percy paused to look at his youngest child. Only four summers old and yet the toddler was making more problems than any other of his children. The name Ariel had truly been chosen wisely for the little red mermaid. Ruffling her hair, Percy continued the round.

On the other side of the room were the triplets. The pink-tailed Arista, orange-tailed Adella and brown-tailed Andrina. They had just started school at Camp Fish-Blood.

And then there was Percy's pride and joy. Their only son, Fabius. Their second oldest child, only a year younger than Attina. He had the same pale blue shade of body- and tail-color as Percy, but that was where their similarities ended. Fabius didn't have Percy's boldness or eagerness for battle. He was a shy boy, rather hiding behind his sisters than facing the world alone. Not that Percy minded. He loved that his children were so close and stuck together like that.

“Momma!”, called Ariel loudly. “Momma, story!”

“So you children want a bedtime story, yes?”, asked Percy amused.

The bedroom had a broad window front, showing the beautiful coral garden of the palace. In front of the window was a long and spacious couch with many cushions and pillows. As soon as Percy sat down, he had eight eager children attached to him. Ariel was sitting in his lap, staring up at him with wide eyes, the triplets were on one side of Percy and his other four children on the other. And he had been so happy to see them all in bed... He should have known better.

“Yes, mommy”, nodded Arista and rested her pinkish chin on Percy's shoulder.

“What kind of story do you want?”, asked Percy curiously, running his fingers through Fabius' blonde hair as the boy cuddled up to him. “A fairy tale? Or a myth of the old Greek days?”

“I wanna hear how mommy and daddy met”, nodded Adella determined, wiggling her nose.

“Has auntie Annabeth been watching _How I Met Your Mother_ with you again?”, sighed Percy.

“Uhu”, nodded Attina with a slight grin. “It made me wonder how you and daddy got together! I mean, you and daddy are _brothers_. I could never ever ever be with Fabius! Ew!”

“That's something different though”, laughed Percy amused by their disgusted faces. “You guys are growing up as siblings too. Your dad and I... well, we had a different history, you could say.”

“How?”, asked Fabius softly, staring up at Percy with his sky-blue eyes.

“Well, for starters your dad is about a couple thousand years older than me...”, started Percy.


	2. How to Start?

_Chapter 1: How to Start?_

 

It took Percy way back, thinking about how he had first met Triton, how much they had disliked each other at first. If one would have asked him back then, he would have never guessed that one day, he would be married to Triton and have eight children with him.

“Mommy? Mommy, stop zooming out!”, huffed Andrina, poking Percy demandingly. “Tell us!”

“Sorry, my dear”, chuckled Percy amused and kissed her head. “Well... Where do I start?”

“When you and daddy first kissed!”, declared Fabius and nodded hastily.

“Yes, yes”, agreed his sisters in a chorus.

“I'm sure it's as romantic as in _The Little Mermaid_ when Ariel and Eric nearly kissed on the boat!”, gasped Arista excitedly. “Was it? With fishes singing and everything being pretty?”

“Uhm... Not exactly...”, drawled Percy thoughtful, unsure how to say it.

“Why not?”, asked Fabius worried.

“Well...”, hummed Percy and tilted his head before leaning back some. “The story of how I kissed your father for the first time? It was on our wedding day. A very, very romantic day, just as you may picture it. And when Lady Hera asked for our vows and we declared our love for each other, we shared our very first kiss. It was as though sparks were flying and I knew I'd never love someone else aside from your father. Our first kiss was what sealed our marriage.”

“Aw”, cooed Adella softly, sucking her thumb.

“Now hush, it's already late and you should be in bed”, chided the son of Poseidon.

“No!”, objected all his children at once.

“That was way too short!”, pouted Attina with a glare, crossing her green-skinned arms over her chest. “You promised to tell us how you and daddy got together!”

“And then you asked about our first kiss. The first chapter of this story”, chuckled Percy teasingly, standing and carrying Ariel over to her bed. “If you go to bed now and be good and sleep, I will continue tomorrow, mh? How your dad and I got together.”

“You're mean, mom”, mumbled Alana with a pout.

“And you've stalled enough for one night. Tomorrow, I'll come earlier and then we'll have enough time for a longer story, but now is your bedtime”, declared Percy and placed Ariel on her bed, kissing her forehead softly. “Sleep well, my little princess. And you others, off you go!”

Her siblings sighed and pouted as they made their way to their beds. It was too late for such lengthy stories and Percy needed time to think of how to... rephrase it for the children. He couldn't possibly tell them the truth, they would be heartbroken by it. Once all his children were back in their beds, he went around to kiss all their foreheads before turning off the light and leaving the room.

The halls were dark and eerily silent as Percy made his way back to the master bedroom. He still very vividly remembered his wedding and his first kiss with Triton. It was nothing like a Disney movie and he remembered how much he had hated it back then...

 

/flashback\

 

Percy was glaring heatedly as he stared into the mirror. He was wearing a dress. Made of bedsheets.

“Is it not enough that I have to do this? Do I have to look ridiculous too?”, asked Percy miserably.

“Percy, you look beautiful”, reassured Annabeth. “The toga goes good with your eyes.”

“And you have to wear something traditio-”, started Poseidon, who was sitting on Percy's bed.

“I'm not talking to _him_ ”, hissed Percy, throwing a nasty glare at his father. “Annabeth, make him leave. I don't want to see him or talk to him. I thought I made that clear.”

“Percy, don't be ridiculous”, sighed Poseidon.

“Lord Poseidon”, interrupted Annabeth in a soft voice. “Can't you just do this and leave?”

The god nodded slowly and left the Poseidon cabin. Annabeth turned toward the others in the cabin with worried eyes. Clarisse was busy staring at her feet awkwardly, Rachel was playing with her hair and Piper was trying to not look at her girlfriend because she had no idea how to help Annabeth with the stubborn son of Poseidon. Sighing annoyed, Annabeth approached her best friend alone.

“Percy... We need to talk about this”, whispered Annabeth softly, touching his arm.

“About what?”, spat Percy and turned with angry and teary eyes to her. “How my father is forcing me to marry my own brother, or how my father took the love of my life away from me?!”

“Here we go again”, sighed Clarisse a bit bored. “Come on, you don't love Nico di Angelo.”

“How would you know?”, growled Percy darkly and tackled her.

The two rolled around for a while, hitting each other, until both came to lay on the ground, panting hard and bleeding. Letting go of some of his anger had actually helped. Groaning, he sat up.

“Feeling better, Jackson?”, grunted Clarisse with one raised eyebrow, helping him up.

“Yeah. Thanks...”, muttered Percy and rubbed his jaw.

“Still, Clarisse has a point, Percy”, noted Piper in a soothing voice. “You don't love Nico.”

“I don't”, shrugged Percy awkwardly and shifted some. “But I really like him. And I like spending time with him. I like how he holds me and kisses me and... uh, well, the other stuff too. But most of all I like how much he loves me. He makes me feel loved and protected and after all the shit _I_ have been through with the wars, don't I deserve to feel that way...?”

“Of course you do, Perce”, sighed Annabeth and pulled him into a hug.

Sobbing slightly, he wrapped his arms around her neck and buried his face in her curls. “Triton  _hates_ me. He always hated me. He will never love me or cherish me. B—But with Nico... I think I could fall in love with him, if you'd give me more time with him... W—Why can't I have more time with him...? I don't want to be stuck in a political marriage with someone who hates me...”

“Sh, hey”, cooed Rachel as she came to hug him from behind. “Trust an oracle here, everything will be alright. I promise, if I had seen that you will be unhappy in the future, I would have personally initiated an escape plan for you, Perce.”

“Yeah, we would be bailing you out”, nodded Clarisse determined. “And if that godly jerk isn't treating you right, we will come down to that palace and kick his ass.”

 

/flashback|end\

 

“Do you plan on sleeping in a guest room tonight?”

“What?”, asked Percy surprised and turned around.

Triton was leaning against the door-frame of their bedroom, his arms crossed and one eyebrow cocked in curiosity. “You just walked past me. And our room. So, did I do something to offend you, my love? Or are you just distracted? Hopefully by thinking of how I will be screwing your brains out tonight and how much you will be enjoying yourself.”

The two-tailed merman smirked and licked his lips. Blushing slightly, Percy walked over to him. Strong, green-skinned arms were opened wide in invitation. An invitation Percy gladly accepted. Leaning against the broad chest, he wrapped his arms around his mate's neck and let the king drag him into their bedroom. Humming contently, he curled together on top of Triton's chest as the two of them reached their bed. The king was more than pleased with having his mate so close.

“Well? What is going through that brilliant mind of yours that you forget where you sleep?”

There was a teasing edge to his voice, but not a mocking one. Never a mocking one. Percy smiled softly as he rubbed his cheek against Triton's chest. When Triton called him brilliant, he meant it. Not in an Athena way, but still brilliant in his very own ways, as Triton liked to phrase it.

“The children have been asking about how we got together”, replied Percy softly. “It made me think of our wedding... And how I am supposed to explain it to them without freaking them out.”

“Our wedding, yes...”, drawled Triton slowly, placing a tender kiss on the top of Percy's head. “Not your fondest memory and I'm sorry. I wish father would have found a different approach back then, not that I can blame him. It was a dire situation and his fast thinking was what saved your life. And believe me, I am very, very, very fond of your life.”

He smirked slightly and kissed Percy's cheek as the boy turned some. Heaving a sigh, Percy lowered his head again and curled himself tighter together. He valued his life too and he knew that his father had only done what would save said life. His teenage mind, very hormonal teenage mind he might add, had seen that differently though. To him, his father had been the one to be blamed. He had needed someone to project his anger onto and since Poseidon had been the one to arrange this 'wedding that would ruin his life', he had been the best target. Even though his father had done the only right thing, the only thing that indeed would have been able to save his life...

 

/flashback\

 

“I love you, I love you so very much, mio bello, mio amore”, whispered the handsome Italian above him in a hushed voice as he placed feather-light kisses on his neck. “I love everything about you.”

Percy gave a sluggish and lazy smile, stretching some to give Nico better access to his body. The Giant War had been won two months ago and even though Romans and Greeks were busy rebuilding and counting their losses, they had somehow managed to pull through. Not all of them and not in the way they would have thought, but those who were alive tried to keep going. Annabeth and Percy had survived the war, but they weren't AnnabethandPercy anymore. After Tartarus, Annabeth had found the most comfort in the doting care of Piper. And albeit being on his own had been hard at first, Percy had been happy for his best friend. Only after the war had been won and Nico had disappeared did Percy too find happiness. Nico had not returned to either camp after the war, just as he had promised. But Percy had lost too many friends during the two wars and he was not about to let that happen again. So he had taken Mrs. O'Leary and stalked the Ghost Prince in the underworld. Nico had been stubborn, but Percy could be just as stubborn. He had sat on Nico's bed with his arms crossed and a pout on his face until, two days later, Nico's resolution had broken and he had yelled at Percy. About how much he was in love with the stubborn son of Poseidon. Nico feared rejection, so he had kept his feelings bottled up. It had been obvious to Percy in that moment that if he would reject the son of Hades, Nico would make sure that Percy would never be seeing him again. So even though Percy wasn't sure about his feelings or anything at that moment, he would rather try with Nico than losing a friend for good. Since then, the two of them had been secretly dating. And Percy was enjoying himself thoroughly. Nico truly loved him, whenever they were together, the Italian was practically worshiping his body, ensuring that Percy always knew he was cherished and loved and it was simply amazing and exactly what Percy needed after the cruelty of the wars and the deaths. It had been one of these few moments when life seemed perfect. But as always, his life tended to turn crappy as soon as it seemed good.

“Get off him! I will not have this!”

The loud, booming voice surprised both boys, causing them to bolt apart. Percy stared wide-eyed at his angry uncle who stood looming over them, a lightning bolt in his hand. The only thing keeping him from throwing the thing at the two teens were his two brothers, on either side of him one.

“Brother, this is hardly your business”, growled Hades annoyed.

Percy blushed brightly and pulled the bedsheets tightly around his body. This was beyond awkward. His father and his two uncles, barking in on him and Nico having sex. Not to mention, one of the men was Nico's father. The son of Hades glared as he pushed Percy behind himself.

“What do you want?”, asked Nico in a hostile voice.

“This union will not happen”, growled Zeus dangerously, thunder rolling over the camp. “I will not have a child of Hades be with a child of Poseidon. Not you two, not with the tight bond your fathers have to you. You will never see each other again, or I will smite both of you.”

There was a certain kind of hurt passing through Hades' eyes as he remembered the day he had lost Nico's mother. A certain fear to lose Nico. Because for all everyone loved to picture him as the bad guy, he still cared more about his children than most gods. He had been ready to take Bianca, Nico and their mother into the underworld to protect them from Zeus. He had aided Nico help and protection when he had first ran away from Camp Half-Blood. He had turned two blind eyes on Hazel's return to the mortal world. He could not allow for Nico to die over this, not after the boy had lived through two wars. Glaring demandingly at Poseidon, he made one thing clear. _This is your fault, fix it_. Hades had never hidden the fact that he hated Percy Jackson. Not just because the boy had gotten what his children could not – to live with his mother, to be the hero of not just the demigod camp, but also Olympus itself – but also for the heartache that brat had put Nico through. If Nico was to die because of Percy Jackson, then Hades would be frying Poseidon.

“There is no need to smite the kids for fooling around, brother”, grunted Poseidon and took a deep breath, stepping forward. “Percy is just... enjoying his freedom before the wedding.”

Percy stiffened significantly at that and stared wide-eyed at his dad. That was news to him, what wedding? His boyfriend turned to glare at him confused too, but all Percy could do was shrug.

“What are you talking about, brother?”, asked Zeus, his voice quite obvious; _Don't test me_.

“I've never made it a secret that I want to know Percy at my side under the sea”, replied Poseidon smoothly. “He will marry Triton and become his eternal consort to rule over Atlantis with him.”

“What?”

Three voices at once, but they couldn't sound more different. Percy's voice was strangled, as his head was whirling with confused thoughts. Zeus' voice was surprised, yet somehow appreciating. But Nico's? He sounded betrayed and heartbroken. Poseidon heaved a sigh.

“Percy will marry Triton and he will join our ranks”, declared Poseidon, not leaving any room for arguing. “This is how it is supposed to happen and you will not interfere with my realm, Zeus.”

“The hero of Olympus, a god”, mused Zeus thoughtful, running his fingers through his beard. “I like it. Yes, he has been denying us two times now. That makes for a great deal. I can't wait for this wedding. Hera will turn it into the event of the millennium.”

Zeus seemed so pleased with the idea of Percy becoming a god – perhaps because now he could turn this so that it would look as though Percy had never refused Zeus' generous offer to begin with. The king of gods had been more than offended when Percy had turned the offer down the first time and he had been downright furious the second time around. Not that Percy cared much for his uncle's temper at the moment. Worried, sea-green eyes turned toward Nico as the three gods left.

“N—Nico...”, started Percy slowly, unsure where this was going, resting one hand on Nico's cheek.

“This...”, chuckled Nico darkly and grabbed Percy's hand, guiding it to his lips to kiss it. “Feels an awful lot like Romeo and Juliet. Yet I think... dieing would be a far more merciful thing to do than having to watch you getting married to another man.”

“Don't talk like that”, frowned Percy upset. “We're not committing double-suicide.”

“No plan of mine could ever include your death, Percy”, whispered Nico and pulled Percy into what would be their very last kiss. “But know that I will _always_ love you, mio bello.”

Tears welled up in his eyes at that. Nico would always be the only one to love him like that. How could his father make him marry  _Triton_ ? Of all people above and below the sea? Poseidon could not possibly have chosen someone who was farther away from loving him!

 

/flashback|end\

 

“You're right”, decided Percy in a soft voice as he sat up. “It's not father's fault. It's _yours_.”

“Mine?”, snorted Triton amused and stared up at his mate, resting his hands on the boy's hips. “Pray tell me, my love, how was this mess in any kind of way my fault? It was you who has been sharing a bed with that infatuating death brat and confronted Zeus with his biggest fear.”

Zeus and fear in one sentence. Back during the wars that concept sounded ridiculous to him, but only then, Percy had realized that even Zeus was afraid. Afraid of an alliance between his brothers. And if Percy's and Nico's relationship would have continued, the brothers would have formed that bond he was fearing so very much. Nodding slowly, Percy rested his hands on Triton's chest.

“That may be true...”, hummed Percy softly and cocked his head. “Yet it is all your fault, my king. If you had not been such a coward and told me of your feelings earlier, I would not have feared a loveless marriage on my wedding day. See, all your fault, my little coward.”

“You have always managed to make me feel uncertain about things”, huffed Triton with the slightest pout, his hands wandering around Percy's waist to pull the boy down into a kiss. “Yet you always also manage to make me feel stronger, my beautiful queen.”

Smiling into their next kiss, Percy wrapped his arms around the broad neck of his mate. He preferred to call Triton his mate instead of his husband. Because their marriage had been a catastrophe to begin with. Starting with their horrible wedding day and the most horrid honeymoon Percy had ever pictured – because who wants to start a marriage with his new stepdaughters to get accustomed to the underwater world. He had not just dreaded that time, he had also felt the most uncomfortable possible back then. Everything had been awkward and he had hated it and longed to be back in Nico's arms. No, their life together had only started weeks after their human marriage, on the day they had joined the merfolk's mate-bond.

“Now tell me, how am I supposed to explain to our curious and nagging children how we got together without breaking their tender little hearts?”, huffed Percy with a frown.

“You should tell them the truth, my love”, hummed Triton curiously as he turned them around, pinning Percy to the mattress. “Tell them of our wedding day and how much you disliked it. Tell them about your time under the sea with our siblings and your stepdaughters. Tell them about how you fell in love with me and how the day we became mates was the happiest of your life.”

“You're probably right...”, frowned Percy thoughtful as Triton caught his wrists. “They're learning about the rest of our family tree from Bythos and Aphros and there are more horrible and cruel stories than our little misunderstanding there, eh?”

“It will be better if they learn the real story from you and not from their classes”, agreed Triton, trailing kisses along the blue-skinned torso of his mate. “We are both gods, after all, and sooner or later, our story will find its way into their classrooms.”

“You have a point”, nodded Percy slowly, closing his eyes and arching into his mate's touch. “Okay. Wedding day tomorrow. But right now... I think I want to focus on you, my king.”

“Little liar”, whispered Triton with a smirk, biting and sucking on a perky, purple nipple. “You want me to focus on you. You're a little aficionado, my beloved mate.”

Biting his lower lip, Percy grinned down at Triton cheekily, arching more into the touch, demanding Triton's attention back on his body. “Hush now, we both know you're obsessed with me anyway, you stalker. Don't think I can't feel your eyes on me every time I leave the palace. You're a little control-freak. I think we go together pretty well, wouldn't you agree?”

“I know better than to disagree with you”, smirked Triton and stole another kiss. “Now be a good little sub and obey me. I told you I would be screwing your brains out tonight.”

“Don't you always?”, smiled Percy and gasped breathlessly as his mate's hands wandered his body.

He preferred to call Triton his mate and not his husband, because husbands were unfaithful, but mates were devoted to each other. It had been the idea of marrying Triton that had scared him all these years ago and it had been his mating with Triton that had made his life complete.


	3. The Day of their Wedding

_Chapter 2: The Day of their Wedding_

 

Triton hummed contently where he was resting on his bed in post-orgasmic bliss, his fingers running through the soft hair of his gorgeous mate. An amused smile laid on his lips as he observed the sleeping beauty in his arms, exhausted after last night's activities.

“Daddy? Mommy? Are you awake?”, asked a soft and reluctant voice.

“Your mother is still asleep, Fabius. But come in, my boy”, replied Triton.

His only son sneaked into the bedroom and swam up to their bed, crash-landing against Triton's other side. A content smile laid on Triton's lips as he had his arms around his two favorite boys. His mate and his son. The shy, blonde boy snuggled up to the king, reaching out for his mother too.

“Daddy? Was what mommy told us yesterday true?”, asked Fabius with his big, azure-blue eyes.

“Do you doubt your mother?”, asked Triton sharply, raising one eyebrow.

“He's no good liar”, mumbled the blonde thoughtful and shook his head. “I think he fibbed.”

“Me too! Me too!”, exclaimed the excited voice of Fabius' older sister.

The green-skinned mermaid hastily joined them in bed, staring with her wide, sea-green eyes at her father, demanding the truth. Attina always amused Triton, she was very demanding and had a very good gut-instinct. He knew she was a good heir to his throne.

“We're older than the others! You can tell us the truth! We can handle it!”, declared Attina firmly.

“You may be right”, nodded Triton slowly. “Very well. What your mother told you was a half-truth, to spare your feelings. He... didn't desire to marry me when our father first arranged this marriage for us. Neither did I, yet out of different reasons, I suppose. But let me start at the beginning...

 

/flashback\

 

“Poseidon! You can not be serious with this! It's an outrage”, exclaimed Amphitrite irritated.

“I have to agree with mother there. Perseus is not fit to join our immortal family”, agreed her son.

“Proteus, keep out of this”, warned Poseidon with a glare at the male.

Proteus gritted his teeth where he was sitting to Poseidon's right. The tall, strong merman gripped his staff with the seal of Poseidon harder as he tried to refrain from objecting his father. His orange-tinted skin turned a slight red in anger, his tails whipping wildly. His eyes turned over to his younger brother next to him, who was eerily silent on the topic. Triton had his green-skinned arms crossed over his chest, staring at the table instead of their father.

“I think it's a lovely idea”, interjected a purple-skinned mermaid with lush black locks framing her body, a cheeky smirk on her lips. “Perseus proved himself in the wars. He deserves godhood.”

“Benthesikyme, stay out of this”, growled Amphitrite this time.

“I'm not sure why we're here anyway”, sighed Rhode, the yellow-skinned mermaid to Benthesikyme's right. “Father has set his mind and mother will oppose him. Whatever we say will fall on deaf ears anyway. The only one who may have an opinion that may matter, stays silent.”

“Yes, brother dearest”, agreed the last in their round, Cymopoleia. “What are your thoughts on the matter? Do you wish for Perseus to become your wife? Your _mate_?”

There was an edge to her voice as the goddess of violent storms tipped her fingers onto the table top and stared at Triton with a challenge in her eyes. Triton returned Cymopoleia's glare and grunted.

“Like Rhode said, father has set his mind on this”, replied Triton neutrally.

“See? The boy is reasonable!”, exclaimed Poseidon pleased and nodded his head.

“He is however not fitted to become my mate”, continued Triton flatly.

“See? The boy is reasonable!”, smirked Amphitrite back, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Let me speak. Both of you!”, grunted Triton annoyed. “Perseus has been raised in the mortal world. If he is to join me as my queen, he will need to get accustomed to the ways of our people first. His own customs will be valuable to him too, though. We will pull through with this wedding and then I want him send away – mother, let me continue! - to be taught the way of merpeople. He needs to know of how important a matebond is before we consume our mating.”

“Sounds fair enough”, agreed Rhode thoughtful, twirling her golden locks.

“Sounds boring”, complained Cymopoleia annoyed.

“Sounds like a lot of fun”, grinned Benthesikyme delighted.

“Sounds like a lot of headaches for me”, muttered Proteus displeased.

“Well, _that_ sounds as though we're all agreeing”, snorted Triton with one raised eyebrow. “Tell the demigods to prepare the mortal wedding. And call for my daughters.”

“Your daughters?”, asked Amphitrite slowly, surprised.

“If Perseus is to become my mate and queen, he will have to get to meet his stepdaughters. I want for Triteia, Calliste and Pallas to introduce Perseus to the merfolk ways of life”, decided Triton. “If they fail to get along and if Perseus fails to adjust to being a merman, then there will be no mating ceremony and this marriage will only be on paper and for the purpose of gaining godhood for him and appeasing you, father. That is my decision and it is final.”

 

/flashback|end\

 

...It was a tough decision, but the only one I could think of”, continued Triton. “Your mother had been raised with mortal beliefs and traditions. I couldn't take him to become my eternal mate without making sure that he understood the difference between our cultures.”

“But he did? I mean, of course he did! He's our mommy now”, concluded Fabius.

“Of course he did”, agreed Triton and laughed amused. “But it was still a long way to go...”

“And our half-sisters helped him?”, asked Attina attentively.

“I wouldn't call it help”, groaned a tired voice beside them.

“Did we wake you, my love?”, asked Triton softly and leaned over to kiss Percy.

“You weren't exactly trying to tune it down”, muttered Percy and sat up, ruffling his hair. “And you two, why aren't you in your beds? It surely is too early for you to be so... awake.”

“We wanted to hear more of the story! And daddy told us”, grinned Fabius proudly.

“Your children drive me crazy”, moaned Percy tired and snuggled up to Triton again.

“I think they got that from their mother”, noted Triton with a slight teasing to his voice.

“Stop being boring adults”, complained Attina, her arms crossed demandingly.

“Yes! Tell us of your wedding day! The _truth_ ”, nodded Fabius with begging eyes.

“Your turn, my beloved”, smirked Triton and got comfortable, caressing Percy's hair.

“It's too early for this”, mumbled Percy with a pout, hiding his face in Triton's chest, eying his begging children. “Okay, fine... Our wedding was not... a Disney moment and it was certainly not the happiest day in my life. Most the time, I was being furious and angry and a pouting brat, because your grandpa had separated me from my... lover of the time. Nico.”

“Uncle Nico?!”, exclaimed Fabius and Attina wide-eyed.

“Yes, _uncle_ Nico”, muttered Triton with a dark glare, hating that this man was still part of his mate's life. “Your mother had not always made wise choices, you see.”

“Thank you, love”, grunted Percy with a warning glare. “Anyway, it was the day of our wedding...

 

/flashback\

 

“P—Percy? Are you ready? They're awaiting you...”, asked the soft voice of Hazel.

The daughter of Pluto looked beautiful in the black and silvery bridesmaiden dress as she entered the Poseidon cabin, a uncertain look in her golden eyes. Seeing her made Percy long for Nico, which in turn made him sob slightly. Annabeth and Piper helped him up and guided him out. He was more than unwilling to cooperate, feeling as though he was on the way to his execution. For a split second, he regretted not having suggested a double-suicide for him and Nico. Then they could be together in Elysium at least. The thought was ridiculous though and he shook his head. He would never leave those who loved him like that. It was just the suddenness of the situation and the overwhelming despair that made the idea so tempting. Gritting his teeth, he straightened his posture and freed himself from the girls' grasps. If he was to face this, he would not face it looking weak.

The wedding was in the smallest of circles at Camp Half-Blood. Frank, Leo and Chris stood dressed in suits, Frank having one arm wrapped around Leo's waist. Piper, Clarisse and Hazel were the bridesmaiden, while Annabeth was his maid of honor, his witness to the wedding. Reyna couldn't make it because they couldn't leave Camp Jupiter without a praetor at all. And Jason was in the underworld, being a good friend to Nico and emptying all booze in the palace most likely. At the altar stood Hera, grinning broadly. A very pleased Zeus and a worried Chiron were the only ones aside from the family of the sea to attend the wedding. Poseidon and his wife Amphitrite – one very pleased, the other a picture of displeasure. There were four others, four gods Percy had never met, but judging by their odd skin-colors, they most likely were merpeople, just like Triton. Three females – one yellow-skinned with golden curls, one purple-skinned with black curls and one red-skinned with a mop of short, ginger hair – and a very displeased male with orange skin. It was the one standing next to Hera that worried Percy. Triton. Albeit, he had to admit it, the god looked handsome in a suit and with legs. Still, the green tint to his skin was fairly odd and hard to get used to. Percy took a deep breath as he walked down the aisle. It felt more like the way to his execution than to his future husband. He wisely kept his eyes trained on the ground, tuning everything out. He was aware that the only chance to escape this wedding was to be blasted by Zeus and he would not force his mother and friends through this heartache. So he remained silent and waited, until that fearful moment when everybody looked at him expectantly.

“I... do...”, whispered Percy shallowly, still staring on the ground.

“Then you may kiss your bride now, Lord Triton”, announced Hera.

And oh how much Percy hated her in that moment for calling him the _bride_ like he was just some girl. He was the greatest hero that had ever fought for the gods and now they were emasculating him like that! Not enough that they were forcing him into this marriage! His spiteful thoughts were interrupted by the soft touch of lips upon his own. A gasp escaped him in surprise when strong arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him flushed against a muscular chest. This was _nice_. He wouldn't have thought Triton to be capable of such tender touch. And even less so that he would be such a good kisser. Against his consent, his body leaned into the caress.

“If I may say so”, whispered Triton's rough voice as they parted. “You look lovely.”

“T—Thanks”, muttered Percy, unsure how to react to that.

 

/flashback|end\

 

...And that is the story of our first kiss. Not very Disney-like, eh?”, concluded Percy.

“But daddy made you a compliment!”, pointed Fabius out, frowning at his mother.

“Yes!”, agreed Attina with a determined nod. “Because daddy loves mommy.”

“That he does, did and always will”, nodded Triton, looking fondly at his mate.

Percy blushed furiously as he folded himself small and cocked his head while staring at his beloved husband and mate. He knew, now. Back then, during their wedding day, he had not known of Triton's desires and even after the wedding, he would not have thought them to be true.

“What happened then? After you got married?”, asked Attina with wide, curious eyes.

“Enough for now. Go and get ready for breakfast. Your uncle Nico will come over”, chided Percy, ushering the two children out of the room. “And wake your siblings while you're at it!”

The two had right away forgotten about their pressing questions, instead eager to tell their siblings that their beloved uncle would drop by. Percy heaved a relieved sigh and sagged back against Triton's chest, the two-tailed merman chuckling amused as he wrapped his arms around Percy's waist and placed his chin on the smaller one's shoulder.

“Not ready yet to tell them about your highly exciting honeymoon?”, asked Triton.

Percy only grunted in reply and buried his head in the crook of Triton's neck. The wedding had been quite the exhausting ordeal for him, the feast one long suffering of jibes from his newly found siblings and the pitying glances from his friends. He hadn't paid too much attention at all, to be honest. Most of the time, he had seized his new husband up and down...

 

/flashback\

 

Percy sat timidly, his back straight, his eyes cast down onto the table while he slowly poked the food on his plate, only half listening to the conversations all around him. He just wanted to get all of this over with. Once the guests would leave, so would he. Or at least, so he had been told by his father. He was to leave with his new husband. Leave the mortal world.

“I don't like you like this”, grunted Triton next to him irritated.

“You don't like me at all”, spat Percy irritated and lifted his gaze to glare at him.

“That's much better”, chuckled the older god with one arched eyebrow. “You're not that timid and obedient. You're a wild and raw force, one that knocked Kronos and Gaia themselves back. Don't just sit there and eat everything up and accept it so submissively.”

“What else am I supposed to do?”, snarled the former demigod cynically. “Just because I'm a god now and Zeus can't smite me anymore, he can still damn Nico. And I won't risk that.”

“The lover who brought this upon you”, acknowledged Triton, pausing. “Do you love him?”

“I care deeply for him”, replied Percy lowly. “He's a good and loyal friend.”

Triton nodded in acceptance. If Percy were to be in love, he would not even consider pulling through with the mating. There was no reason to force the boy into such things then. Heaving a sigh, Triton rested his hand upon Percy's, causing the boy to look at him doe-eyed.

“I promise you, I will treat you right”, whispered Triton honestly and careful with his choice of words. “However you should at least try not to be that bitter. This was not my fault, so stop glaring at me as though I am to be held responsible for your 'certain doom'.”

Biting his lips in guilt, Percy nodded. He knew that Triton was most likely just as forced into this situation as he was. The merman was probably the only one close to understanding how he felt.

“I'm sorry. You're right”, nodded Percy slowly. “If anything, we should work together.”

He was aware that he was to spend eternity with this man – the least he could and should do was to try and get along with Triton. It would make eternity more bearable on the long run.

“I'm glad you see reason”, smiled Triton. “And I hope you will get along with my daughters.”

“Your... daughters...?”, asked Percy slowly, staring surprised and wide-eyed.

“The daughters of Triton”, chuckled the merman with a nearly mischievous glint in his eyes (one that went right down to Percy's groin and wasn't that a disturbing thing?). “Disney didn't just come up with the idea of giving me a set of daughters, Perseus.”

“You have... daughters? I'm a stepdad?”, grunted Percy disturbed.

“Stepmom”, smirked Triton, a certain teasing edge to his voice. “But don't worry, they're not small children anymore. They are thousands of years old themselves. I don't need you to babysit them. If anything, the other way around would be the case.”

“You're going to send your daughters after me to supervise me?”, questioned Percy a bit hostile.

“Nothing like that”, reassured Triton, lifting his hands in a sign of surrender. “But you are to live in the sea. In a culture that is entirely different from anything you're used to. I asked my daughters kindly to take care of you and teach you so you will not feel left out or like an outsider.”

“That is... very kind thinking of you”, admitted Percy and blushed faintly, embarrassed by his hostile deductions. “I suppose... it would make me feel less awkward when I am to be introduced to Atlantis as its new... co-ruler? Oh gods, that's where it starts. I don't even know what I am...”

“You are to be the queen of Atlantis”, replied Triton with a soft smile. “But that is not who you are just yet. Our bond needs to be forged in the ways of my people for it to be accepted by them.”

“You mean our wedding doesn't mean anything?”, frowned Percy highly confused.

“It happened to appease uncle Zeus and to make this formal for _your_ side”, answered the older god. “But we will not consummate our marriage until you know what being married by merman-standards truly means. And for you to learn about these customs, I have asked my daughters to take you with them to our summer reside where they can teach you without any disturbance.”

All Percy could do was nod, because really, what else was he supposed to do? He would give up his mortality and he would give up his humanity. Soon he would be a merman and surely, it would be wise to learn what being a merman would entail to begin with. Still, the notion of spending time alone with his stepdaughters was a little unsettling.

 

/flashback|end\

 

“ _Perseus_ ”, growled the demanding voice of his mate, startling him out of his thoughts.

“Yes, my love?”, grinned Percy sheepishly, staring up at the merman who was looming over him with a hungry expression in his eyes. “I'm sorry. I suppose my mind is... places these days.”

“I asked you why you just told our children that 'uncle Nico' would be visiting.”

Percy's grin widened as he heard the jealous edge to Triton's voice and saw the pout on his mate's face. Laughing delighted, he rested his hands on Triton's chest and leaned up to peck his lips.

“I love when you're jealous of Nico”, grinned Percy and kissed Triton again.

“I hate that you always invite that useless death brat over”, grunted Triton, very much pouting. “And I hate that he _still_ calls you his love with that disgusting accent of his.”

“Triton”, sighed the younger son of Poseidon a little exhausted and stood. “Nico is my friend and after all the heartache I caused him, I owe him that much. I worry for him. Since our wedding, he had scarcely left the underworld _at all_. Only on my or Hazel's demands and even then only every couple of months. It's not healthy for a demigod to live in the underworld all the time. So if my call is what it takes to get him out of that depressing cave, then let me call him, will you?”

“Your heart is too big and kind”, sighed Triton and came to stand behind Percy, kissing his shoulder. “It is what I love about you most. Still... why does that have to include _di Angelo_?”

“Because I broke his heart. I don't want to break his spirit too”, whispered Percy, unusually dark.

Triton turned away, deciding to give his mate a bit more privacy. He liked to tease his faithful lover about the brat that was still in love with Percy, but whenever the mood turned dark, Triton refrained from saying anything else. He knew how guilty Percy felt for what Nico had gone through.

 

/break\

 

Somewhere in the underworld was a very pleased Nico, spread all over his broad bed, sweat glistering on his body as the room was filled with the scent of sex. His lover laid half on top of him, arms folded beneath his chin so his sea-green eyes could stare attentively at Nico.

“But you promise to return to me as soon as possible?”, asked the boy softly.

“Yes, mio amore”, nodded Nico. “Spend some time with my father while I'm gone, Percy.”


	4. The Secret of Nico di Angelo

_Chapter 3: The Secret of Nico di Angelo_

 

“Where's my favorite nephew?”

“Uncle Nico! Uncle Nico! You came!”, exclaimed Fabius excitedly and swam up to the Italian.

Nico was standing in the throne-room, his arms spread for Fabius to crash right into his chest. The boy was amazing, Nico had to admit that. All of Percy's children were, but that came with being Percy's, he supposed. Fabius nearly suffocated him in a bear-hug that he eagerly returned.

Percy smiled sadly from where he was sitting on his throne, watching his only son with Nico. Their eyes only met for a brief moment and what he saw in those dark eyes knocked the air out of him, even after all these years the love Nico held for him was still so strong. Percy staid back, waiting until Nico and Fabius left. Just as every time, Percy slowly swam over to the balcony and came to stand there, simply watching how Nico played with the eight heirs of Atlantis. Once every month, every first Saturday of the month, Nico would come and visit the underwater palace. Percy was aware that by making Nico promise this, he had brought the son of Hades much pain. But what Nico was doing wasn't exactly healthy either after all. Ever since Percy's marriage to Triton, Nico was barely leaving the underworld at all. Only on Hazel's demands – and even she needed much bribing and begging – and on Percy's pleas. Percy knew it was cruel of him to force Nico to visit, but he couldn't watch how Nico cut all ties and drew back like that.

“You have the potential to become a great stalker, mio amore”, noted Nico amused. “Though you need to stop daydreaming and focus more if you want to be good.”

“Says the master stalker from the shadows?”, chuckled Percy and turned around.

Hours must have passed. They always did. The son of Poseidon just stood on the balcony, watching his children and his former lover play while mulling over his wrongs and deeds. He didn't even notice the passing time, then again, godhood had made time quite the different concept to him.

“Nico-”, started Percy softly, hopping up to sit on the balustrade of the balcony.

“Yes, yes, we have reached that part of the day again”, nodded Nico solemnly. “The one where you tell me to not be such a loner and that there are plenty other fishes in the sea aside from you and that it's time for me to 'let you go' and move on, because I deserve happiness, yadda, yadda, yadda.”

“Aside from that impersonal ending, yes”, nodded the Sea God gravely, grabbing Nico's hand. “And the fish-analogy. I mean, seriously? That was the lamest pun in the history of puns.”

“But it made you smile”, smirked Nico knowingly, resting one hand on Percy's cheeks. “Gods, I love your smile so much. It can light up a whole room. The whole ocean even.”

“Nico, please. Try taking me serious”, sighed Percy with an upset frown. “I care about you.”

“And I love you”, replied the son of Hades seriously. “I've always loved you and I will always love you. It's the only reason why I follow your call, even though you make me watch _this_. You, with another man, with your children, being... happy without me. You're cruel, my love, but know that I do cherish your happiness. I obey your demands every time and come here, even though here is the last place on Earth where I want to be. So please tell me, is it truly asking too much that you drop it? It's my life and it's my decision with who I want to spend it and where.”

“Of course it is!”, exclaimed Percy wide-eyed. “I don't want to force anything on you. I just... I care about you and I want to know that you're happy. That you have what I have. T—That you're loved the way you deserve to be loved. Nico...”

Heaving a sigh, Nico grabbed both Percy's hands and brought them up to his mouth so he could kiss the Sea Queen's knuckles. “Promise me not to tell anyone ever. Not your husband-mate-king, not your father or anyone at all. You need to swear it on the Riv—No, you need to swear it on your mother's life, Percy. You can not tell anyone what I'm about to tell you, okay?”

Blinking a couple of times, Percy found himself nodding slowly. Nico knew that Sally was still the most important person in his life, so making him swear on her life, this must be serious.

“I—I swear, Nico. You can trust me”, whispered Percy softly.

“This is not about trust. If this were about trust, I would have told you twelve years ago”, laughed Nico with a bitter edge to his voice. “This is about breaking ancient laws, Percy. Knowing will pull you into this. But... I get tired of this. Of being here and seeing you with those big, sad eyes, even though you should be completely happy. Because _I_ am completely happy.”

“I don't care about laws. You know I've never been someone to follow rules”, chuckled Percy with a slightly playful note to his voice. “Show me. Tell me. Whatever it takes. I want to know. We're not lovers anymore, but you're my best friend, Nico. You are the only one that will stay around.”

Nico smiled cynically at that. He had taken godhood for himself. After Percy's wedding, Nico had marched up to the Olympian council and demanded godhood. The Seven had been rewarded after the Giant War, but _everybody_ – the Seven, the other demigods, the gods themselves – was aware that without Nico's help, without his guidance and shadow-traveling and connections and control over the dead, without Nico, the Seven wouldn't have succeeded. The gods could not deny him as he demanded to be rewarded too, to be offered the same as the other heroes. He was mainly Hades' right hand now, helping him with the aftermaths of the Giant War, the chaos it had wrecked on the underworld. He also helped Thanatos with the Doors of Death. His official title was Guard of Tartarus, and wasn't it just painfully ironic in a way.

“Well, don't freak out”, warned Nico as he wrapped his arms around Percy's waist and shadow-traveled them back to the underworld. “Percy, meet... well, Percy.”

The merman had changed his shape back to human once he noticed his surroundings. A little wobbly on his legs – he truly wasn't used to those two anymore – Percy clung to Nico and looked around. He remembered Nico's chambers from countless encounters. What did come as a surprise was the young man laying on the bed, munching donuts with blue frosting. Wide, sea-green eyes stared up at him and Nico, the boy cocking his head curiously.

“Nico. I'm not in for a threesome, not even with myself”, warned the boy sternly.

“That's... impossible... How is this possible...?”, asked Percy in awe and walked up to the bed.

“He's you. Or you are him. But not really. Let's say up to the point where you fell into Tartarus, you two are the exact same. From then on? Two different people. Sit down, it's a longer story”, advised Nico and sat down himself, cradling the still donuts eating Percy in his lap who eagerly leaned against him. “It started after your mating to Triton, when Poseidon went all proud grandpa and announced at the next council that you were... pregnant... I hit rock-bottom. I had been keeping it together relatively... okay, not good, but I was still functioning. I kind of shot down once I learned that you were pregnant. I started drinking and stopped doing anything else. It wasn't pretty. Hazel and you weren't the only ones worried. My dad, even Persephone, they were... concerned. My father decided when it was enough and he interfered. In his very own, unique way, you could say...

 

/flashback\

 

“Okay, that's enough moping! Get out of your bed, brat!”, declared Hades annoyed.

“Father”, warned Nico, his hand sticking out from beneath the covers and grabbing the half-empty bottle of wine. “Just leave it alone. I'm in the middle of being miserable here.”

“Yeah. I can see that. It's not a good look on you”, snorted Hades and threw something at him.

“Ouch! What was that?”, grunted Nico irritated and grabbed the hard metal object that had just hit his forehead. “What did you throw your keys at me for? Want to lock me out?”

“I actually had a different plan”, muttered Hades softly and sat down on Nico's bed, his back hunched. “I know this pity-party you're celebrating here. I was the exact same after I first met your stepmother, you know? I wanted her so bad, but I didn't know how.”

“You suggesting that I kidnap Percy and force-feed him pomegranates?”, asked Nico wide-eyed.

“I got away with doing that with Persephone, but that was thousands of years ago and Persephone is not exactly Perseus. She is a minor goddess of little value to Olympus – don't tell her I said that or I will suffer. But Perseus is the greatest hero ever seen. And he is legally mated to the king of mermen. This would bring you and me the wrath of Olympus and war with the merfolk”, replied Hades and shook his head. “No. That is something I can not allow, Nico. But I have a different proposal for you. The question however is; How much do you love him?”

“More than my life”, was the fast answer, dark eyes serious and heart-broken.

“Enough to go through Tartarus again?”, asked Hades seriously. “Enough to break every law? Enough to make him fall in love with you all over again? Enough to mend a broken mind?”

“What are you talking about, father?”, asked Nico cautiously, looking his dad up and down.

“Creatures that don't belong to the underworld are not meant to visit Tartarus. Demigods are not meant to make it out of there alive. You managed because you're my son, a child of the underworld with a strong connection to the dark chasms. It's why we pronounced you the Guard of Tartarus. But others, like Perseus and his little blonde bimbo, they were not meant to be there. Tartarus doesn't like intruders and he likes to keep a... trophy, you could say.”

“What kind of trophy? Just spill it, dad!”, urged Nico on, frowning annoyed.

“A shard of their selves. A fraction of their souls”, answered Hades solemnly. “You're a god now, Nico. A god of the underworld – of Tartarus. You can sense souls. If anyone can find the fragments and raise them to full souls, it's you. The fraction of soul, it _is_ Perseus, but also not. The two souls share every memory up to Tartarus, but that is where they split. He will have no memories of anything you did with Percy Jackson. If – and that in itself is a big if – you manage to raise the shard into a full soul, this boy will be broken. He is Percy Jackson. A Percy Jackson that had been abandoned by everyone, because that is what he will remember. That he spend a year in Tartarus, without anyone caring for him. If you bring him back, you will have to mend his mind and heart. I can't promise you that he will ever love you, or that he will even just trust you, but you can take his soul and accompany it through the Doors, like you brought back Hazel.”

“That's why you gave me the keys”, noted Nico seriously. “You want me to...”

“Oh no, no, no”, grunted Hades and shook his head. “I don't want you to do anything aside from stopping with the moping. I'm offering you a chance and albeit it will be straining, hard and frustrating, it is a chance. Take it or leave it.”

“H—How could I leave it?”, snorted Nico with a hollow laughter. “You just told me there is part of the boy I love stuck in Tartarus. Has been stuck there for a year. Even if he'll never love me, I will not abandon Percy, not even a part of him. I'll rescue him, even if it means returning to Tartarus.”

 

/flashback|end\

 

...And just because I'm the Guard of Tartarus doesn't mean I particularly enjoy going into Tartarus”, ended Nico softly. “But I couldn't turn away, not after what my father had told me.”

“Nico explained it to me”, piped Nico's Percy in, staring at his other self. “Well, after years. After I got around to actually talk... He explained what I am. What you are. What you were to him. What I am to him. He took care of me. Was always there for me. Waited for me. He's mine. My savior.”

The Sea God gulped as he stared into his other self's eyes. They were broken, so much worse than his own after Tartarus. A year. Percy couldn't picture that. He had barely survived the few days down there. Then again, Nico had said this Percy used to be a shard of soul. Maybe that had made it at least a little easier? No, nothing about Tartarus was easy. But still, somehow the soul-shard had managed to stay alive. His eyes weren't just shattered though, they were mend.

“You... fixed him”, frowned Percy surprised, cocking his head. “He spend a year in Tartarus a—and you coaxed him back to... mental health... b—but... how? Why? I don't...”

“I love you, Percy Jackson. I love you more than my own life”, answered Nico honestly, his arms around his lover, but his eyes fixed on the god. “I've spend the last twelve years down here, every single day, every single hour, doing everything in my powers to help him. I made deals with Mania and Dionysus, I listened and held him and told him over and over again how much I love him. Until he slowly started believing me, until he slowly got better. That's the reason I scarcely leave the underworld, because I have _everything_ I need right here, in my room. And because I don't like leaving him alone for too long. He's still not completely okay.”

“I'm right here, jerk”, huffed Nico's Percy amused and hit the Italian's arm playfully before turning toward the Sea God. “But Nico is right. I'm not completely okay. I get... worried. When he's not around. I have some... abandonment-issues. When he's not close, I get the fear that he won't return to me. That he'll leave me again. But so far, he always came back to me. Because he loves me.”

There was a sincere and happy smile on the former soul-shard's lips as he leaned up and kissed the son of Hades softly. The ruler over Atlantis cocking his head curiously. It was interesting to watch himself and Nico like that. He could see the love radiating off them.

“I can see it”, whispered Percy, nearly wistfully. “If dad wouldn't have come, if I wouldn't have mated with Triton, if... I would have had more time with you, I would have learned to love you.”

“You did. Not you-you, but him-you”, answered Nico softly, caressing his lover's hair. “It's why I still look at you with the same love, because I still love you. It's hard to look at you and not see him, not see the boy I share my bed and heart with. So... You see, I still love you, but I moved on from you. I... wanted to tell you, for so long now, but... knowing this gets you involved and if this ever reaches Zeus, you will be in just as much trouble. I never wanted this for you. Still, I am so tired of the sadness in your eyes because you think I'm alone. I'm not.”

“And you? Are you alone?”, asked Percy seriously and turned to the shard of his soul.

“What do you mean?”, grunted Nico's Percy confused. “I have my Nico.”

“But aside from him, I mean”, laughed the Sea God amused. “If you're kept a secret – and I do understand the need for this – that means you're alone, or do you have any friends?”

“I like Mania. She's fun”, hummed the ghost-turned-Percy thoughtful, tilting his head. “And Thanatos. He's gorgeous. I like watching him work out. And Hades and Persephone, of course! But Demeter is a little over-bearing, as long as she doesn't have Annie around...”

“W—What?”, sputtered the ruler over Atlantis wide-eyed and completely confused.

“I've never gotten along well with Annabeth Chase, but do you really think I would only rescue your soul-shard and leave her rotting in Tartarus?”, snorted Nico with one cocked eyebrow. “Contrary to popular belief, I'm not a heartless bastard, Perseus.”

“I know that! I just... What was that about Demeter?”, frowned Triton's mate.

“Well, she got... irritated with me, because I had rescued Annabeth's soul, but I only truly dedicated my care to Percy”, murmured the son of Hades, looking mildly guilty. “Annabeth became kind of Demeter's project. She doesn't like the underworld much anyway. I'm not sure if they're in love or just really good friends, but Demeter helped Annabeth through this.”

“So... You have Nico and you have your own Annabeth?”, smiled the Sea God with soft eyes. “I think you have everything you need then. Just one more question. What's your... status? I mean, are you like Hazel, back from the dead and human again, or what?”

“I'm immortal”, shrugged the Percy sprawled all over Nico with a grin. “I mean, technically speaking, I'm a ghost with a body. And due to eating lots and lots of underworld food, I'm bound to the underworld. And no one can die in the underworld, duh. So... I'm immortal.”

“My secret, eternal, little consort”, murmured the Italian softly, kissing Percy's nose.

“Wow. Okay, so, this is me, being totally overwhelmed”, muttered the Sea God and shook his head. “I think I've seen enough. Heard enough. Can you... bring me back home? And... I'll still see you next month, right? Even if you're happy, I... care. I don't want to miss my best friend in my life. And my kids are kind of fond of you too, you know. So... you'll keep coming around, yes?”

“Wouldn't want nine pairs of puppy-eyes turned on me”, smiled Nico amused. “I'll keep coming around, if you promise me to lay off me. No more trying to set me up with merboys – seriously, you were singing 'Kiss the Girl' the last time you introduced me to one.”

“Okay. Yes. Of course”, nodded Percy embarrassed. “Uh... Sorry about that. And the other times.”

The son of Hades just snorted in amusement before getting up. He placed a last kiss on his lover's nose before pulling the other god into a hug to shadow-travel them back to the underwater palace. Percy stayed on the bed for another short moment, his head cocked, a thoughtful expression on his face. So this was him, if he had married his _brother_? Ew. Shuddering slightly, Percy jumped off the bed and walked out of the chambers he shared with his consort. Walking over to a bedroom at the end of the hall, he knocked tenderly. He had long since learned to knock in this palace.

“Yes? Come in”, called Annabeth's voice curiously.

“Hey, Annie”, grinned Percy as he entered. “Oh. Hello, Demeter. I wanted to ask if you're hungry.”

Demeter looked up from the book the she was reading, regarding Percy with one raised eyebrow. Annabeth was sitting in the goddess' lap, to get better access to the book both were reading. It was a fine match, somehow. Demeter was the goddess of agriculture, of nurturing and raising. Bringing frozen plants back to beauty once winter was over. Nursing Annabeth back to a mental state of stability must have appealed to that part of her. Or maybe the goddess just liked a good challenge.

“Food sounds good”, agreed Demeter, ushering Annabeth to go with the other demigod. “I will go and get my dear brother and daughter. You two, set the table. Where is Nico?”

“Nico brought Other Me back to the sea”, grinned Percy and grabbed Annabeth's hand. “He finally crumbled and told the fish-boy. Which means you owe me money, Demeter.”

“I? How dare you”, huffed the goddess and stood to follow them out of the room.

“I told you he won't even last fifteen years. You said he's a god now, he will gain patience, he'll last half a century. Which means I won our bet”, smirked the son of Poseidon broadly.

“Huh. Well, he lasted longer than what I though”, hummed Annabeth thoughtful.

 

/break\

 

Nico smiled softly to himself as he returned to his room. A heavy burden had been lifted off his shoulders. He loved his Percy very dearly, but the Percy that ruled the sea would forever be the one he had shared his first relationship with. Nico viewed them as two separate individuals, as hard as that may be sometimes. As much as he loved his Percy, the one mated to Triton would forever carry a part of his heart too. So to come clear with this had been a huge relief.

“Mio bello? Where are you? Percy?”, called Nico a little confused as he found their room empty.

“Kitchen! Dinner! Hurry, before Persephone eats it all!”, echoed Percy's voice from downstairs.

“Hey! You are a mean, little thing since you regained your sanity”, warned Persephone sternly.

Chuckling amused by his family's banter, Nico hurried to get to the kitchen. Hades, Persephone and Demeter had adjusted in a surprisingly welcoming manner to having Percy and Annabeth around. Then again, if someone knew how it felt to be an outsider, to be _abandoned_ , it were the gods of the underworld. During her search for Persephone, Demeter didn't have all that much help from the Olympian gods either, it were the minor gods that had aided her help. Persephone and Hades had taken their beatings too, in the metaphorical sense. They knew how it felt to be alone. And Nico guessed the completely broken state Percy and Annabeth had been in had somehow even called to them, woken their caring side too. Entering the kitchen, Nico looked at Hades and Persephone, Demeter and Annabeth. And at Percy. The son of Poseidon smiled brightly and jumped him.

“You came back”, whispered Percy softly, as relieved as always, kissing him. “I love you.”


	5. Honeymoon with Three Nymphs

_Chapter 4: Honeymoon with Three Nymphs_

 

“A—ah, Tri, please”, gasped Percy breathlessly.

He had barely stumbled into their bedroom as he found himself pressed into the mattress. His husband had attacked him with a growl, attached his lips to Percy's neck in what intended to leave a hickey. Marked. Because if there was one thing Triton didn't like, it was Nico spending alone time with Percy, so the king had to mark what was his to prove a point. Triton was pinning Percy to the bed with one hand, the other eagerly fingering the submissive merman. The soft spot of scales at the back of Percy's tail easily gave way to his entrance upon being teased, lubing up at the pleasurable in and out movement of Triton's fingers, eager for a bigger intruder.

“Who do you belong to?”, growled the king, biting the tender flesh of Percy's neck.

“Y—You”, whimpered Percy, arching into the harsh caress. “Your mate, only yours, please--”

Smirking pleased by his mate's begging, Triton removed his fingers. The soft scales hiding Triton's shaft had long since given way to the king's hardness, the cock extending from its hidden sheath. Turning his queen onto his stomach, Triton positioned himself at the eagerly pulsing opening. His two tails wrapped around Percy's waist, holding him in place while Triton entered him. The younger merman moaned delighted, bucking back against his mate. Triton's teeth attached themselves to the nape of Percy's neck, set on leaving another mark. Percy smirked amused by his mate's jealousy, even though the two of them knew that a mate-bond could not ever be broken. Still, due to Percy's past as a human and even more so his past with Nico di Angelo, Triton always felt a surge of jealousy overwhelm him whenever his queen was alone with the son of Hades.

“My gorgeous consort”, whispered Triton tenderly, kissing along Percy's shoulder. “Mine.”

“Yours”, agreed the younger son of Poseidon softly, smiling tenderly.

Their normally rather tender love-making was more of a ruthless, harsh coupling this time around, as it was always when Triton was fueled by jealousy, bringing out his more primal and feral side. A side Percy always enjoyed, because it showed him that even after thirteen years and eight children, they could still be as passionate as in their very first mating-cycle. One of Triton's hands traced Percy's six-pack and twirled his nipples in a teasing and arousing manner. Triton choked Percy's cock in a tight hold with his other hand, driving him insane with the harsh jerks, accompanied by the hard and animalistic thrusts. It wasn't just driving him insane, it was also driving him over the edge. With his mate's name on his lips did Percy come, harder than he had in a couple of weeks now. Since Nico's last visit, provided his mind highly amused. The best sex did they have however when Percy spend time with both, Annabeth and Nico. Triton was a hot animal in bed whenever he was jealous. And Percy loved it thoroughly. His mate thrust harder and deeper as his tails tightened around Percy in what promised to be a very intense orgasm. Percy hummed delighted, leaning his head back as his mate came deep within him. With closed eyes did he cuddle up to Triton. He remembered a time when he had felt gross at only thinking of mermen-sex, though now he would never trade his amazing Triton-sex for boring human-sex. Enjoying the tight feeling of Triton's tails being locked around him, keeping him close, making him feel safe.

“I love you so much, Tri”, whispered Percy softly and kissed his king.

The older merman only hummed in agreement, caressing Percy's hair softly until the boy was lulled into a deep and content sleep. The thoughts of how much he had doubted mermen-sex being the last thing on his mind, reminding him of times long passed...

 

/flashback\

 

Percy licked his lips nervously, staring at the three giggling females in front of him. A hand on his lower back reassured him a little. It was weird, but knowing Triton close by had a calming effect on him. Then again, right now, Triton was the only one he knew. The king scolded the girls.

“Behave now, girls. Perseus is to be your stepmother and I expect you to show him as much respect as you show me, am I understood?”, growled Triton seriously.

The three females straightened some and ceased their giggling. As other merpeople too, their skin-colors were extraordinaire. The tallest one was nearly translucent, white as snow, with straight hair that reached the floor, just as white as her pale skin. The one right next to her had raven-black hair and eyes black as pitch, her skin black too, though in a dark-gray shade rather. The smallest and most likely also youngest one was a little chubby and rather plain. Gray skin, storm-gray eyes, as intelligent as Athena's herself, hair a light shade of gray that was nearly as white as her sister's. In a way, the plain, young one reminded Percy of Hestia, which made him like her right away.

“We are the daughters of Triton”, started the white girl. “I am Triteia, oldest of the daughters.”

“And I am Calliste, most mischievous one of the daughters”, grinned the black girl.

“I am Pallas, the shyest daughter”, whispered the gray one, fidgeting with her silvery-gray dress.

“Triteia, Calliste and Pallas?”, repeated Percy, trying hard to memorize the names right from the start. “It's... nice to meet you. I'm Percy... uhm... Do you have a last name, Triton? Do I share your name now? Or do I keep mine? Or do I lose it because of godhood and all...?”

“I see why father wants you to spend time with us”, smiled Triteia kindly, braiding her long, white hair. “Don't worry, we will teach you all that you need to know about our customs.”

“To answer your question”, interrupted Triton and coughed slightly. “I know how much your mother means to you and since it is her name, it's entirely up to you if you want to keep it.”

“I do”, replied Percy hastily, the notion of being a Jackson very important to him in that second.

“Do we get to share stepmom's name then?”, asked Calliste and cocked her head.

“That too depends on Perseus”, answered her father and shook his head. “Now off you go.”

“Come with us, mom”, grinned Calliste cheekily. “We have much to teach you.”

Percy stared at the black mermaid skeptically for a second before turning to his husband. The brothers looked at each other a little lost for a second, before Percy gathered his courage and leaned in to hug a rather startled Triton close to his chest. After a little reluctance did Triton return the hug.

“Thank you”, whispered Percy softly. “For... giving me time, to adjust. And an opportunity to learn. I'm sorry for being such a brat earlier. I hope that, if anything, we'll get along...?”

“I hope we will do more than that”, chuckled Triton amused. “And I hope my daughters won't be too hard on you. I look forward to seeing you in a month. Stay safe.”

With those parting words from his husband did Percy enter the shallow water at the shore, following his three stepdaughters deeper and deeper into the water. He didn't even really notice the change himself, but once he was completely under the surface of the salty water, he turned into a merman. Mesmerized sea-green eyes stared at his blueish skin, the elegant, slim tail.

“Pretty”, giggled Calliste, flickering her two black tails into Percy's face to tease. “Come now.”

“W—Where to?”, asked Percy unsure, following with some trouble.

Having one tail instead of two legs surely was something he needed to get used to. Pallas smiled kindly, her gray cheeks turning an even paler shade in what must have been her version of a blush as she grabbed Percy's hand and helped him along. He returned her smile gratefully.

“We are going to the Summer Palace, it's empty right now, which will give us the much needed privacy to teach you all you need to know about our culture”, replied Pallas softly.

They swam for hours and though Percy was eager to learn, a decent meal and a nap had more priority upon arriving at the giant, beautiful palace. The girls showed him a big and rather comfortable bedroom – the royal chamber of the king. Even though Percy was going to bed alone, he still blushed upon entering what he knew to be Triton's bed. But the bed was large and soft and comfortable and Percy nearly instantly fell into a coma-like sleep.

“Prince Perseus? Please wake up, we have a full schedule ahead of us, milord.”

Percy grunted and blinked slowly. He was not used to being woken so tenderly and even less so formally. As he stared up, he saw his youngest stepdaughter, the kind, gray-skinned one. Pallas, his mushy mind supplied after a moment. Yawning widely, he sat up some.

“You don't have to be so formal with me. I mean, I don't know if I'm comfortable with being... mom, but Percy is way better than lord or prince. We're family, after all”, offered Percy.

“Percy”, repeated Pallas slowly and nodded. “Very well, Prince Percy. Breakfast is ready.”

At the call of food, Percy obediently followed Pallas through the halls. Breakfast was a giant, a little weird buffet. Most things were fish and looked a little like sushi, there were algae and other such greenery from under the sea. And he was supposed to eat that? Making a face, he sat down next to Pallas, opposite Triteia and Calliste. He marveled a little at how royal Triteia looked, with her nearly glowing skin and the long, floating white hair.

“Shall we start right away?”, offered Triteia as she ate a shrimp with dip.

“Yes, please”, nodded Percy hastily, all the questions burning in the back of his mind. “What am I now? I mean, I'm a merman, sure, but what am I to Atlantis? Triton is the king, after all. Am I like the... co-King or something? He called me the queen, but-”

“And that is what you are”, smiled Pallas softly as she shoved some food onto Percy's plate.

“But I'm not a chick”, protested the son of Poseidon with a frown, poking his food.

“Oh. I suppose we have to explain something else before we get to your royal duties then”, nodded Triteia thoughtful. “Such words as king and queen don't go after the gender, it goes after the dominance. There are two different kinds of humans, yes, but there are four different kinds of merpeople. Submissive females, submissive males, dominant females and dominant males.”

“Huh?”, grunted Percy confused around a mouth full of oyster jam on algae toast.

“We have males and females, easy to spot due to the upper body-half”, smiled Triteia kindly. “But our mer-part of the body differs between dominant and submissive, in both genders. You can see the difference in the tail-count. Submissives have one tail and dominants have two tails. The simple explanation is that the submissives, whether male or female, are the ones who can carry child and the dominants are the ones to... sire the guppies. The children, in your terms. You see, the important part is not the gender, but the dominance. Our father would still be king if he were a dominant female and you are the queen, not to mock you, but because of your... submissiveness.”

Blushing brightly – and wondering which color he may be blushing, now that he was blue – he stared down at his sleek, blue single-tail. More questions started to form in his mind, but he supposed that _those_ should rather wait until they finished eating.

“Okay, queen”, nodded Percy slowly, trying to wrap his mind around the concept. “And... what do I do? I mean, what is expected of me? I was camp leader, but that was really not as much responsibility than ruling over an entire _race_. W—What do I do...?”

Triteia smiled kindly at him. She had a feeling that her father had chosen well. The boy's first worries were not about himself, but rather how he could do best for others. He truly had a loving heart and she had an inkling that he would soon grow to be a well-loved queen.

“Do not worry about those matters just now”, soothed Triteia. “You will only become queen if the two of you truly become mates, as of now, there is no bond between you and our father, not in the eyes of our society at least. And if the two of you decide to become mates, then I'm sure our father will slowly ease you into the political business. You have all eternity to learn, after all.”

“So if I don't have to rule... What... am I supposed to do all day?”, frowned Percy carefully.

“Whatever you want”, shrugged Callsite a little bored, twirling a short, black curl around one of her fingers. “It's not like dad will lock you into the highest tower of the palace. You're free to do whatever you want, _mom_. You can roam the sea, visit your little friends in the human world...”

“Though there is something our father had picked out that he thought may interest you”, interrupted Triteia a little amused. “Since he figured that you would surely bore easily in the palace. He asked Bythos and Athos if they would have you as a trainer at camp. If you're interested.”

“A trainer? At the mer-camp?”, asked Percy and perked up, his eyes sparkling.

“Yes”, grinned Pallas delighted. “Father thought you may like that so he talked to the brothers beforehand, because otherwise it may take longer before you would be allowed.”

A small smile spread over Percy's cheeks. That was awfully thoughtful of Triton.

“What does the mating mean?”, asked Percy. “It sounds so much more important than marriage.”

“Ah, a good question”, praised Triteia with a nod. “See, merpeople can roam just like humans, it is how my half-sisters and I came to be. But once a dominant and a submissive settle for each other and mate, they mate for life. It is literally impossible to cheat on your mate and for an unbound dominant to try and force themselves onto a bound submissive is the highest crime there is. Nothing, not even the gods themselves, is as sacred as the bond between two mates. That's why father wants for you to fully understand our society before you agree to mate with him, because right now you're married and you can take as many lovers as you will, just like the other gods do. But once you two are legally and fully mated, you will never be able to take another lover again.”

“But neither will he?”, asked the son of Poseidon surprised. “I mean... he'll never be... unfaithful? No Triton Cabin at camp, no nymphs chasing his tail...? I won't be horned like Hera?”

“No one said that there can't be a Triton Cabin”, grinned Calliste cheekily. “After all, dad does plan to have quite some children with you. But yes, you're right. No affairs.”

“A—And how does the... mating work? Is it like a wedding?”, wanted Percy intrigued to know.

“Not... entirely”, answered Triteia slowly. “Unlike a wedding, the mating ceremony only happens with the family present, because it's a very intimate thing. Though it too has the exchange of vows and promises of love. The most important thing is the mark. The claim. Traditionally it happens during the ceremony, though some... more heated couples already complete the mating in private and only hold the ceremony for tradition's sake. Most of the times, the claim is a bite in the neck that will scar. Though the place of the bite varies, depending on the preference of the couple.”

“Okay”, nodded Percy, licking his lips thoughtful. “And sex? Uh, well, for a wedding, the sex is kind of important... so... uhm... how does it even _work_? I... Where is my dick?”

By the end of his question, Percy's head felt so heated that he feared it would explode. Pallas next to him was brightly blushing and Calliste looked as though she would break any second from the force of her laughter. Triteia smiled a little amused at him and leaned back.

“It's hidden”, replied Triteia matter-of-factly. “You may try this in the privacy of a locked bedroom, but if you pat down your tail, you will notice two softer spots of scales. One in the front, where your... dick is, and one in the back. The scales are smaller in size and softer. They are sensitive to contact and make room once they're repeatedly... teased. Like in your human body, arousal will cause you to harden, but in this body that means that first of all, your soft scales part to make way for your shaft to extend. While the scales in the back reveal your entrance. It basically works like with the human anus too, it needs to be touched and spread in preparation. Though unlike the human body, this is made for the taking, which means that the muscles will give in easier and that you do produce a certain inner lubricant. This is where the tails come in. You may know about canine love-making? The knot to tie the two parties. Well, the tails have the same purpose. The two tails of the dominant wrap around the single tail of the submissive in a tight lock.”

“Okay, okay”, interrupted Percy flustered. “I think that was enough sex-ed class from my stepdaughters... Oh gods... Yeah, we will _never_ talk about this again...”

Calliste cackled, Pallas giggled and Triteia grinned. Percy already liked them all.

 

/flashback|end\

 

“Love? What are you thinking about, my queen?”

The soft voice brought him back from his remembrance/dream. Blinking slowly, Percy lifted his head to stare up into the curious eyes of his husband. His pupils were blown with lust.

“About my honeymoon with the girls”, yawned Percy and stretched some. “And the... sex-talk Triteia gave me. Though damn, now I'm really glad for mer-sex. It's so much more intense and... way less painful due to the anatomic changes. I really like sex with you.”

“That's good”, smirked Triton, his hand trailing down Percy's side. “Because I thought...”

“Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! Where did uncle Nico go?”, asked Fabius as he burst into the room.

Percy could barely adjust himself before the brute force of his eleven-years old son hit him face-first. The blonde boy was giving him a toothy, broad grin as he hugged his mom tightly. He was closely followed by the two years younger twins, Alana and Aquata holding hands as they too snug into their parents' bed and cuddled up to their dad's chest. After only another moment did the triplets follow, Arista giggling as she pulled her sisters Adella and Andrina after her.

“Your uncle Nico left for the underworld again”, answered Percy with a smile, caressing his son's hair. “But don't worry, he'll come back next month. You know he's a very busy god.”

“Mom? You still owe us more of the story”, pointed Attina out as she entered last.

She held her youngest sister in her arms, the four-years old Ariel giggling delighted as she was carried around. Spoiled little princess. Attina smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

“Mommy stow-ry?”, asked Ariel, blinking with her large, round eyes.

“What story do you want to hear, then?”, asked Percy amused, sneaking a look at the clock.

It was already rather late in the afternoon, more into the evening. The day had passed fast, with Nico, the underworld and then with Triton. Beckoning Attina closer, Percy kissed Fabius' head.

“What happened after your mortal wedding”, pressed Attina curiously.

“I spend my honeymoon, one month, in the Summer Castle, together with your older sisters”, answered Percy, observing how his eight children and his mate adjusted themselves in a large nest of limbs. “Triteia, Calliste and Pallas taught me everything I needed to know about the customs of merpeople. They prepared me so the mating won't come as a big surprise.”

“And then you became daddy's mate?”, asked Aquata curiously, braiding her golden locks.

“Well duh, of course he did, doofus”, chided her twin-sister Alana, sticking her tongue out.

“No insulting your sister”, grunted Triton seriously, snipping Alana's nose.

The purple little mermaid yelped and crossed her eyes before she stared up at her dad with a pout.

“Sorry, Aqua”, mumbled Alana unwillingly. “Can you continue, mommy?”

Arista next to Alana giggled delighted, the pink-skinned girl busy playing with her mommy's hair. Percy smiled tenderly at his daughters before he took his youngest from Attina's arms. Ariel yawned widely, it was already rather late for the small toddler. Her reddish, chubby hands grabbed Percy's neck as the little girl snuggled up to her mommy and listened to his heartbeat.

“Ally is right”, confirmed Percy, causing Alana to preen proudly. “And then I became your dad's mate. We had a huge, beautiful mating ceremony in this palace and we lived happily ever after.”

“Nu-uh”, interrupted Andrina, shaking her head wildly. “Moar!”

“Andy's right!”, agreed Adella, nodding wildly. “That's not it! Tell us more!”

“I know, know, know that you had a really pretty Disney-mating!”, added the third of the triplet.

Arista pouted as her favorite part – the romantic, beautiful mating-ceremony – was robbed from her.

“It's already very late and you all had an exciting day with uncle Nico, so that's all you get today”, declined Percy and shook his head. “Little mermaids who want to go to Atlantis with their big sisters have to go to bed now. Or else I'll have to tell Triteia that you can't go...”

The threat worked miracles as suddenly, their bed was empty, aside from the already sleeping toddler cradled to Percy's chest. Smiling fondly, the queen stood to bring Ariel to bed while his husband followed to see to their older children and make sure the rascals would rest.


	6. The Mating of King and Queen

_Chapter 5: The Mating of King and Queen_

 

Breakfast in the grand palace of Atlantis was a huge event. Mostly so because Percy insisted that it was family time. With their royal duties and Percy's job at camp, the king and queen were often gone. The children had their own duties and studies and were just as occupied, so it was important to Percy that the whole family would sit together to talk about their plans for the day.

“Now, what are you up to, my little rascals?”, asked Percy with a smile.

“Ally and Aqua and I will go shopping with Triteia and Calliste!”, answered Attina excitedly.

“And Pallas and uncle Proteus are going to the library with us!”, exclaimed the triplets.

Arista looked a little bored at that, but Adella and Andrina seemed eager enough for their sister too. Cocking one eyebrow, Percy looked over at his youngest child, little Ariel was normally the first one to answer. She liked being the center of attention.

“What about you, my little mermaid?”, inquired Triton and looked down at Ariel.

“I wanna go see grandma and grandpa!”, pouted Ariel upset.

“Oh”, nodded Percy with a frown.

Normally, he would take the children to New York if such demands were made, but he had a busy day ahead of himself. It was the beginning of summer, which meant new young mermaids and merboys to train. No time to drop Ariel off at the Blofises.

“I can take Mrs. O'Leary and bring Ariel to grand-Paul and grand-Sally?”, offered Fabius.

“Are you sure?”, asked Percy unsure.

“I'm eleven, mom!”, exclaimed Fabius with a pout. “You slayed the minotaur when you were twelve! I can handle a trip to New York with Mrs. O'Leary!”

“Okay, okay, okay!”, chuckled Percy and lifted his hands up defensively.

“Mommy, mommy, mommy”, chanted Ariel, now very happy and excited. “Can you tell us how you and daddy got mated? Please! Please, please, please!”

“Yes!”, agreed Aquata, nodding hastily. “We wanna know!”

“And you'll only say that we have to go to bed when you tell us tonight and we'll still not know how it ends!”, huffed Alana with a pout. “I wanna hear about the Disney kiss now!”

“They have a point, my love”, agreed Triton amused, resting one hand on his mate's tail.

“Okay, you win”, chuckled Percy with a small smile. “So, I spend a month with your big sisters...

 

/flashback\

 

They sat in a chariot on their ride back, not planning on a long swim the way they had taken to the summer residence. This time around, everything had to be formal. So they would reach the royal palace with an official escort, introducing Percy to their society. Triteia was calmly reading a book, not minding the rest of her family. Calliste was braiding her long, black hair and looking out of the window. But Pallas, the youngest of the three, kept glancing at Percy inquisitively.

“What's wrong, Pallas?”, asked the son of Poseidon after two hours, growing irritated.

“I... uhm...”, stuttered the gray mermaid, blushing embarrassed.

Percy already had a soft spot for her, so seeing her so flustered melted some of his irritation away and he reached out to grasp her hand. “There's something you want to say, spill it.”

“Have you thought about what to do once we reach Atlantis?”, asked Pallas.

“Well, I figured the whole trainer at camp thing sounded sweet”, shrugged Percy confused.

“I think my baby-sis was talking about father”, chuckled Calliste amused. “Like, will you be introduced as our uncle who joins our society, or will you be introduced as the future queen?”

“Oh...”, whispered Percy as his face fell some. “Do I... Do I have to decide now?”

Triteia took pity on him and rested a tender hand on Percy's tail. “We can sneak you in through the back-entrance. No one has to know that you're here just yet, if you're still undecided.”

“Why are you undecided?”, asked Pallas with a sad look in her eyes.

Percy had already noticed over the past month that Pallas liked him and that Pallas missed having a mother. And, seemingly, Pallas liked the idea of having Percy as his new step-mother.

“Because all interaction I had with your father so far was hostile sibling rivalry. Sure, he has been very sweet on our wedding day, but that was one single day and I'm not linking my eternal future to a single day”, replied Percy softly. “I just... need some more time interacting with him before I can decide something as important as that. I need to know that we actually have a future.”

The four stayed quiet on the rest of the way. It was the anticipated and awkward silence, the one Percy hoped would soon be over. As the ride finally arrived at the palace, the three girls got out of the chariot while Percy waited. He could hear the cheers and applause as the princesses returned. The chariot continued its way to the stables, where the biggest surprise was waiting for Percy.

“Big brother! You're back!”, exclaimed Tyson as Percy exited the chariot and found himself tightly hugged by the cyclops. “Big brother Triton said you would return today! I'm glad to see you.”

“I'm glad to see you too, Ty”, smiled Percy and returned the hug.

He was so very relieved to see Tyson, because those two had always been close as brothers. He briefly wondered if this was Triton making an effort by inviting Tyson over. On the way into the castle through the back entrance at the stables, Tyson and Percy chatted lightly. Percy told him how well he had gotten along with their nieces, while Tyson updated Percy on how camp was coping.

“Prince Perseus”, chorused from everywhere as everyone bowed before him.

It made Percy highly uncomfortable and blush brightly. Then again, he could be grateful that they weren't calling him their future queen just now. Tyson led the way to a very pompous bedroom, in about a hundred different shades of blue. It was breathtaking. Heaving a sigh, he collapsed on the bed, just as Tyson sat down next to him. The brothers continued to talk for what felt like hours, until they reached the topic of relationships. It was fun to tease Tyson about Ella.

“Now, I see the two of you are getting quite comfortable”, chuckled a dark voice from the doorway.

“Big brother Triton, you're home early”, observed Tyson with a grin.

“I wouldn't want to miss the return of... my daughters”, replied Triton with a short nod.

“Uhm, Ty, you think you can give us a second? Alone”, asked Percy slowly.

The cyclops looked between his older brothers before nodding and leaving. As the door closed behind Tyson, Percy grew more nervous and more conscious of Triton's presence. But the older merman didn't say a thing, didn't pressure Percy into talking. Instead, he just sat down next to Percy.

“How was the ride back? I'm sure your ADHD caused you to be bored out of your mind”, started Triton slowly, with a slightly teasing grin. “I hope my girls behaved themselves.”

“The ride was pretty boring”, nodded Percy and heaved a sigh. “But your daughters are great. Calliste is kind of mean sometimes, but I'm used to worse from Clarisse, so it's fine. Pallas is a pearl though. I adore her. And Triteia, she's... She's going to be a great queen one day.”

“What about you?”, asked Triton.

“I'm not sure if I'll ever be even half as good as she is”, grunted Percy and shook his head.

“I rather meant what they think about you”, chuckled Triton amused. “But it's good to know that you have been... giving it some thoughts. It means you're taking it into consideration. Me, not it.”

“I...”, started the Sea Prince slowly, frowning thoughtful. “Yes, I guess. You've been nothing but kind to me ever since... all of this happened. I'm aware that I was the one dragging you into this, that both our lives wouldn't be here right now if I hadn't made stupid decisions...”

“It's your life and it should be your decision who you want to be with”, commented Triton softly. “That even includes uncle Hades' demigod brat. It's not your fault that you felt desires for the boy. The gods, of everyone around, should know better than to judge.”

“Thanks”, grinned Percy. “So... You know I'm considering. What about you? I mean, do you... consider? Me, as a mate. And queen. Do you really think... I'm fit for it?”

“I'm thinking that you did an amazing job at dealing with two wars. You already showed how compassionate you are and how much you wish to protect your people. The demigods. I can see you being as passionate about my people. I think someone who is as dedicated to keeping everyone safe and happy is exactly who my people deserve as their queen.”

“That's... quite the compliment”, mumbled Percy, flushing a little in embarrassment. “But it doesn't exactly answer what you think. Politically seen... uhm... I guess... I may be a good choice. But what do _you_ think about me? As a person, a... possible mate.”

“You're very gorgeous”, started Triton, placing a tender hand on Percy's tail. “One of the most beautiful mermen I've ever met, in fact. And you're quite... adorable in your behavior. The things I said that make you a good queen, they also make you an amazing person. One that I could picture sharing my life and throne with. It's true I've been very hostile toward you when we first met, but that was when you were just another product of one of father's affairs. Right now though you're a potential mate for me. And from that point of view, you're very... appealing.”

“One month”, stated Percy, earning a confused grunt from Triton. “You've been a jerk to me for as long as we've known each other, until our wedding day. So you get one month to convince me that the way you've been behaving since our wedding is the way you'd be treating me for eternity. One month to convince me that you and me, that we can be happy.”

 

/flashback|end\

 

“But that's not very Disney-y...”, frowned Arista upset. “You were supposed to look at each other and fall in love and become mates and love each other for ever and ever and ever.”

“Real life isn't a Disney movie, Ari”, grunted Fabius and rolled his eyes. “Besides, mom and dad still became mates and love each other for ever and ever and ever.”

“So you had to court mom for a whole month? And did you do good?”, asked Attina attentively.

“He did great”, smiled Percy and took Triton's hand, staring adoringly up at his king. “Every morning, he arranged a great family breakfast. It's why _we_ are having our family breakfasts. Everyone was there, our dad and your big sisters and and your uncles and aunts. It made things less awkward between your father and me at first. Then he started... well, courting me. Took me out on romantic dates, took the time to show me all around Atlantis. We even went out for a weekend all on our own. And that was when our mating happened, on the last weekend of the month...

 

/flashback\

 

Percy was exhausted. He had spend the whole day with Triton on an underwater fare. They had decided to spend a weekend away from their father, siblings and Triton's daughters, who all had taken to teasing them and trying to push their relationship. So Percy was back at the summer palace. Though this time he was to share Triton's bed with the king himself. Groaning tired, Percy curled together on said bed, resting his head on Triton's chest. They had started to share a bed about two weeks ago, not for wild nights, but rather to get to know each other better. In their bedroom, they could talk calmly without anyone demanding the king's attention with some minor problems and without their family constantly looming over them. They had also noticed that both of them were cuddlers, so that was something they had in common and had started to enjoy with each other.

“Did you have fun?”, asked Triton lowly, combing his fingers through Percy's hair.

“It was amazing”, nodded Percy and yawned, snuggling up to the king some more.

“You know what day is today?”, wanted Triton to know after some peaceful minutes.

“Uhm... Saturday, I think?”, grunted the former human confused.

“Today is your deadline”, corrected the king, decidedly looking out of the window and not at the other merman. “You said I had one month to convince you. To convince both of us. To see if... we could work. Now I'd like to know what you think. Do you want to become my queen? My mate?”

Percy remained silent for another moment, looking around the room until his eyes settled on the obviously nervous king. “I—I... Yes. I want to be your queen. When that mother and her daughter came up to us today and the little mermaid was staring at me with so much adoration... I want to help, to be good for them, I want to be the queen they deserve. But it's not just your people, I want to be _your_ queen. I want to be with you. You've been so tender and thoughtful this past month. I know that I'm falling in love with you, very hard and very fast.”

Triton gave him a tender smile before sealing his lips. Grinning into the kiss, Percy wrapped his arms around the older merman's neck and pulled him in deeper. It was true, even though it had even surprised Percy himself, but when Triton wasn't looking at him as a brother and rival for their father's attention, the older merman was a gentleman through and through. And _so_ handsome. He was caring and thoughtful, even funny and mischievous sometimes (though that seemed to be a side he had reserved for his closest family only). That was the kind of man he could imagine spending the rest of his life with. And with that thought, Percy drifted off into a peaceful slumber, in the arms of his future mate and king. But that was not where he woke, because as the soft voice of Pallas woke him up, the king was gone. Instead, he was surrounded by his three stepdaughters.

“Good morning, mother!”, smiled Pallas brilliantly and happily, hugging him tightly. “I'm so happy! But oh, you need to get up and we have to get you ready, there is so much to do-”

“What is going on here?”, asked Percy reluctantly, freeing himself from the tight hug.

“You agreed! And well, we kind of figured that out before”, chuckled Triteia with a wink. “So we've already put everything together for the mating ceremony. Now, let's get you ready.”

“W—What? But... You put it all together already?”, whispered Percy unsure and nervously.

The three sisters were tugging on him, getting his hair done and dressing him in fine silken clothes that floated beautifully in the water. Still, Percy was nervous, unsure if this wasn't too fast. There were things he regretted, people he missed. _This_ was his real wedding. And no one would be there. Well, his stepdaughters, probably their siblings and Poseidon too, but... A knocking on the door interrupted his depressing thoughts. Calliste snickered slightly as she opened the door.

“I wanted to make sure everything is going well? Triton and the others are waiting.”

“M—Mom?”, stuttered Percy stunned and stared at the beautiful, dark-blue mermaid.

She grinned mischievously, pushing her chocolate-brown curls back as she swam up to him and pulled him close to press him against her heart. “My baby boy, there was no way I would miss out on this. Your dear husband used some godly magic to grand me, Paul and Ella fins for the day.”

Instead of answering, Percy just clung to his mother, sobbing into her shoulder. He had gotten so accustomed to the palace and the company here, he hadn't even realized just how much he missed his mortal life. His friends and family. His mother above all.

“No crying!”, grunted Calliste irritated. “Your eyes will be puffy. They can't be on your mating-ceremony. You have to look stunningly perfect! Now move, move, move!”

Percy stared a little confused as his mother took his arm to guide him while the sisters rushed out to get to their seats first. As they reached the coral gardens, Percy noticed that only the family was present, just as Triton had once told him. Tyson was happily holding a harpy with a fish tail (the funniest thing Percy had ever seen) while standing next to a merman-fied Paul, who only looked mildly uncomfortable. Proteus, Benthesikyme, Cymopoleia and Rhode stood together with a only slightly grumpy looking Amphitrite. It was where Triteia, Calliste and Pallas hurried to. From the other end of the garden, Poseidon was guiding Triton toward the circle of their family. Percy knew why, Triteia had explained the mating ceremony to him. The dominant one was guided by his or her father, the submissive one by the mother, as both got given away for the mating.

“You look lovely”, smiled Triton as they met in the middle of the circle of family.

“Uhm... Thanks”, mumbled Percy embarrassed and blushed.

Poseidon and Sally joined the circle surrounding them. Proteus was the one to step forward, holding his orange-skinned body proud and upright as he looked between his brothers.

“I'm more than the herdsman of our father's seals. I'm also the high priest of Atlantis. And in that position, I'm here today to hear your vows and bless your bond”, announced Proteus.

“Perseus Jackson, I vow to carry you on my hands and value you like my heart for all eternity, for it is what you are and will be”, said Triton firmly, grasping Percy's hand.

“Triton, I vow to be the queen your people deserve and the mate you deserve for all eternity.”

Proteus was tying a red cord around their joined hands in a very loose knot. “You may seal your mating with the bite and, if you'd like, with the kiss now so we can move forward to breakfast.”

Triton smiled down at him as he pulled Percy into a soft and loving kiss. They moved along, Triton kissing down Percy's jaw until he met his neck. At the same time, both bit down on the other's shoulder. They both could feel the surge of magic and the pull toward each other as their bond got established. Their family surrounding them cheered and clapped joyfully.

“My boy, a married man”, smiled Sally with tears in her eyes as she once again hugged him. “Tell me this is what you want, tell me you're happy. I don't think I could let go of you if...”

“I am”, interrupted Percy softly. “I'm happy. I... I love Triton. I want to be here.”

“We're happy for you, my boy”, said Paul as he too pulled Percy into a hug.

“Yes, yes, totally happy, new mom. Can we go and eat now? Auntie Rhode made awesome food to celebrate this mating, so can we please eat it?”, grunted Calliste urgently.

 

/flashback|end\

 

“Are we interrupting story-time?”, asked Triteia amused and cocked her head as she entered.

“Big sis!”, exclaimed Attina and rushed over to hug the brightly white mermaid tightly.

“Okay, I think that is your cue”, chuckled Percy as he watched how Calliste ruffled Aquata's and Alana's hair, the twins preening at the attention they were getting. “Girls, get ready, we don't want your sisters waiting, mh? Arista, Adella, Andrina, you too. I'm sure Pallas will come soon?”

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry for being late!”, exclaimed Pallas as though she had heard her stepmother.

“Pallas, honey, you're not late”, smiled Percy affectionately as he pulled his youngest stepdaughter into a tender hug of their own. “And thanks for taking the triplets out. They need the exercise.”

“You're welcome, mother”, replied Pallas with a bright smile. “Sisters? Are you ready!”

“Yes!” - “Nearly.” - “I can't find the right dress!”

“Calliste, can you help Arista finding a good dress? Triteia, would you help Andrina into her jacket? Thank you girls, you are a blessing”, said Percy while he helped Fabius and Ariel getting ready too. “And you two, don't cause any trouble for your grandparents, mh? You others, no trouble either!”

“Never, mommy!”, chorused Attina, Aquata, Alana, Arista, Adella and Andrina innocently.

“Why do I not believe this...?”, whispered Percy with a deadpan.

“Because you know our wonderful children”, chuckled Triton, resting one hand on Percy's shoulder.

Fabius was whistling loudly, causing their pet hell-hound to appear out of the shadows, protected by a sheet of air, courtesy of some godly magic. The giant dog yelped happily as she jumped her master and licked Percy's face. The queen laughed as he ruffled the dog's fur. Though within a few moments, Ariel and Fabius were sitting on top of her, clinging to her neck.

“Okay, well... Have fun”, said Percy unsure, kissing their foreheads before they left, then turning toward his other daughters and repeating the process. “Behave yourselves, my little mermaids.”

Leaning against Triton's side, he waved their children off, relieved to have the day for each other.


	7. Epilogue: Happily Ever After

_Epilogue: Happily Ever After_

 

Sadly enough, having the day to themselves meant Triton being pulled away by someone or another who needed the king's decisions or advises or just presence. Which left Percy all on his own, in their bedroom. He had spend the morning teaching some classes at camp, but around noon, he got off. And now he was just laying on their giant, comfortable bed, staring at the ceiling. Then again, it was nice to have a moment to clear his head too, with no one around to demand his attention. His thoughts drifted off to the story he had told his daughters this morning, more specifically to the aftermath of said story. The first night he had shared with his beloved mate...

 

/flashback\

 

Poseidon, Proteus and Paul were playing poker, all already pretty wasted. They had spend hours eating, dancing, talking, playing and in the end also drinking. Calliste, Pallas and Triteia were very interested in their new grandmother, asking Sally all kinds of questions concerning her life and the world above the surface, the three mermaids never having been around the mortal world before. Since the party was more of an open event, many royals from the underwater world had joined in and Rhode, Benthesikyme and Cymopoleia were very busy flirting and giggling.

“I think we fulfilled our social obligations for the day”, whispered Triton into Percy's ear once they had a little water to themselves. “How about we leave? I think I still owe you a honeymoon.”

“Are you sure we can leave like that?”, asked Percy skeptically, his eyes on his mother.

“Hey”, whispered Triton, one hand on Percy's tail. “This won't be the last time you see your mother. She can come visit more often. Or you can visit her. You hold the same power as every god. You can change your appearance. You can turn human whenever you want, to visit your family and friends or just to walk the streets of New York if you miss the smog and tourists.”

Percy laughed softly at that and leaned against his mate some. “Then yes. Let's head somewhere with a little more privacy. I'd like to spend some time with my husband-mate.”

Triton didn't comment on that, aside from an amused smirk on his lips. Taking Percy's hand, Triton sneaked them both out of the ball room and away from their countless and mostly already drunk guests. They made their way toward the chariots and had the driver already waiting.

“Where are we going?”, asked Percy curiously as the chariot took off.

“Wherever you want”, offered Triton. “I can show you the world.”

“On your magic carpet?”, grinned Percy amused. “Okay. If you say everywhere, I want to go to... to... Wow. I don't know. The world is just too big, there are just too many places I want to see.”

“All in time. I can show you everything”, smiled Triton. “We have all of eternity, after all.”

“Then let's get started with... mh... London?”, asked Percy with large, begging eyes.

And only hours later did the two check in at a underwater hotel in the Themes. It seemed London was also a place for mermaid-tourists. The hotel was hidden in a cave, going under London. It was a beautiful place and everyone seemed so happy that the king and queen had chosen their hotel to spend their honeymoon in. Not that Triton and Percy paid them much mind, seeing as they were way too busy staring longingly at each other. Ever since their mating-ceremony, they could feel the pull toward each other and it got stronger with every hour. As soon as the door of the hotel room closed behind them, the king was all over his queen. Greedy hands touched every inch of skin and scales. Percy stretched out all over the mattress as Triton propped the soft ring of scales at Percy's backside. Yes, Percy had tried that himself in the past month. But Triton's touch was so much better, so much more intense. The king was tender as he worked the tightness, until it was loose and slick, ready to be entered. Percy's cock was hard and aching, having extended its sheath after the first few thrusts of Triton's fingers. Triton's tongue was tracing the mark on Percy's shoulder, which had quite the effect on the younger merman. It seemed the mate-bite had turned into one of Percy's most sensitive spots on his body. Arching his back in the most impossible way, Percy enjoyed how his mate pleasured him. His own hands were busying themselves with Triton's hard and very nicely sized cock. No, only one hand, the other was firmly fisted into Triton's dark, wild hair.

“How about we replace your hand with my cock?”, suggested Triton and pulled away from Percy's grasp. “Let us finish our union. Let me make you mine forever. And let me become yours forever.”

Just the sound of that was enough to make Percy's cock twitch. Nodding hastily and needfully, Percy clung to Triton's neck. At least until the king turned him around to enter him. It was a foreign yet incredibly secure feeling, to have Triton's tails around his own tail and his arms around Percy's torso. The prince-turned-queen moaned hoarsely at the feeling of a hard cock inside of him. It had been months since he last had sex with Nico. The king moved slow and steady, his teeth practically constantly attached to Percy's sensitive mate-mark.

“I—I think I'm going to c—come!”, moaned Percy, thrusting back against Triton.

“Good”, growled Triton, sneaking fingers teasing Percy's cock. “Then do so. Come. Come for me.”

Whimpering slightly in reply, Percy sprayed his seed all over the silken bedsheets. The grip of Triton's tails around his own tightened as the older merman too came, deep inside his queen.

 

/flashback|end\

 

“My, my. I can't leave you alone at all, can I?”, chuckled Triton highly amused as he entered the royal bedchamber. “My naughty, little mate. Playing with yourself while I have work to do.”

Percy moaned as he turned around, his fingers knuckle-deep inside his well-lubes hole. “Well, _someone_ has to take care of my needs. And if you rather be out there and take care of political problems, I'm left to pleasure myself, I guess.”

“Oh yes, because I enjoy solving the problems of quarreling neighbors so much more than fucking you”, snorted Triton and climbed into the bed, next to his mate. “My gorgeous, little tease.”

Percy smiled mischievously up at his mate as he pulled the taller male down on top of him. Triton's tails practically automatically found their way around Percy's. Just the picture of Percy fingering himself had been enough to arouse the king, so he found himself more than willing and eager to take the gorgeous blue merman. Broad hands were resting on Percy's hips, holding him close.

“And what have you been thinking about while touching yourself, my queen?”, questioned Triton.

“You”, grinned Percy, craning his neck enough to kiss his king. “Our first time together.”

“Mh, yes, that was a good one. Just like every other night the two of us shared”, smirked Triton.

“I totally agree”, laughed Percy. “Now come on, fuck me, please. Don't you be a tease.”

The smirk on Triton's face took a teasing edge, but he wasn't that cruel. He slowly eased his way into the tight channels of his beloved mate. The slick tightness welcomed him, just like it always did. Yearning for his thickness to stretch it. And Triton did that with a pleasure. His thrusts were a little more frantic, seeing as he didn't know how much time they had before their kids would return home. Thrusting hard, Triton sucked on Percy's shoulder, the mate-mark still overly sensitive.

“You're gorgeous and amazing and I adore you, my love”, chanted Triton in a soft voice.

Grunting into the pillow below, Percy could already feel himself ready to come. Well, he had spend the last hour lazily touching himself. So finally having his mate within, that surely drove him close to the edge. Bucking forward into his husband's strong hand, he came. Triton caught most of his release, bringing it up to Percy's face. The younger merman gave him a deadpan, but obediently licked Triton's fingers clean. The feeling of Percy's tongue wrapped around his fingers was the last thing that Triton needed to come deep inside his mate. As they stayed locked together, both relaxed into their sheets and cuddled up to one another. Percy was still panting as he kissed Triton's hand.

“You will never understand how much it means to me that you agreed to become my mate, all those years ago”, whispered Triton softly, kissing Percy's neck. “You're everything I ever wanted. You're the mate I spend millennium after millennium looking for. You're the queen my kingdom had always deserved and the mother I want to have so many more children with.”

“Mister Jackson, are you seducing me?”, asked Percy teasingly, kissing Triton.

“I suppose I am, Mister Jackson”, replied the son of Amphitrite, pushing the hair out of Percy's face.

Triton and Percy grinned as they held each other close, until their locked tails loosened again. As soon as that was the case, Percy rolled onto his stomach, laying down on top of his mate, with his arms crossed over Triton's chest and his chin resting on top of them.

“When do you think-”, started Percy, but his question was interrupted by loud cheerful screams and the opening of their bedroom door, followed by seven little mermaids and one little merboy who stormed into the bedroom and up to the royal pair. “Never mind, the answer just arrived.”

Triton chuckled amused as he opened his arms wide to accept Ariel in a protective embrace. He was still a little reluctant to let her go somewhere without either him or Percy. Mostly so because she was only four, but also because of her namesake. There was a certain Disney-fear (as Calliste liked to call it) that she would fall for a mortal and leave forever, never to return to the underwater world.

“Hey, my little rascals. How was your day?”, asked Percy amused as the triplets cuddled up to him.

“Awesome! Uncle Proteus and big sis Pallas told us all awesome stories!”, exclaimed Adella.

“And big sis Calli and Triteia bought us the prettiest, prettiest dresses ever!”, gasped Attina.

“Mommy?”, whined Arista, poking Percy's arm. “Can I go with them next time?”

“Of course you can”, nodded Percy amused.

He had already thought that she wouldn't have as much of a good time. While Adella and Andrina could easily be distracted with books or a museum, Arista was a girly girl, the kind that liked dresses and tiaras. But his attention was soon drawn toward a brightly smiling Fabius.

“Now what got you so excited Fabs?”, questioned the queen with one cocked eyebrow.

“Sander was staying at grandma Sally's too because auntie Clarisse and uncle Chris were busy!”, answered Fabius, waving his arms around wildly. “He told me everything about camp and New Athens and all those great stories about what demigods do!”

Triton frowned displeased. Maybe Ariel was not the child he should worry about.

“This Sander kid, I don't like him”, grunted Triton with a glare.

“Oh honey, Sander is a great kid. Mh, with how busy Chris and Clarisse seem these days, what do you think we ask if Sander can stay over at ours for a weekend or so, Fabi?”, asked Percy.

He grinned mischievously over at Triton while Fabius did a happy dance on top of the bed. Percy enjoyed it just too much to play with his mate's jealousy and right now, Triton was just being ridiculous. Fabius was only eleven years old, he didn't even think about sexuality yet. All him and Sander did was play soccer and card games and pranks on their big sisters.

“Mommy, mommy, you need to finish the story!”, demanded Ariel loudly.

“But the story was finished”, frowned Percy a little confused, ruffling her hair. “You wanted to hear the story of how your daddy and I got together. I told you about our wedding and out mating.”

“But that's not how stories end!”, huffed Adella, shaking her head wildly.

“Ariel is right”, agreed Andrina with a frown. “That's not how fairy tales end.”

“But it's not a fairy tale, stupid!”, chided Alana. “It's mommy's and daddy's life!”

“But it's still a fairy tale”, argued her twin Aquata. “You were a princess and then you married a handsome king and became a wonderful queen! Is how fairy tales go.”

“Okay”, chuckled Percy amused, kissing their foreheads. “And we live happily ever after. No end.”

“That's good”, agreed Attina pleased, snuggling up to Fabius. “Best stories have no end.”

Triton had to agree. Their life had only just started, they still had all of eternity to look forward.

 

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
